The Escape
by Lady Sephora
Summary: A Sami and EJ EJami story of escaping their past and Stefano.


The Escape

A Fan Fiction based on Characters Created by Days of our Lives

Two blocks from St. Luke's, EJ stops the car, one last try. One last ditched effort to get Sami to call off the wedding. An argument starts and Sami gets out of the car to walk.

Sami: What are you doing to me EJ? Why are you doing this? Why? Do you not want me to marry Austin? I'm already late and you refuse to take me any further. Why don't you want me to marry Austin? Why do you want me to call off the wedding?

EJ: Samantha, I'm not going to tell you that I don't want you to marry Austin. If marrying Austin will make you happy, that's what I want for you. But I'm not going to tell you not to marry him. If my actions can't convince you of how I feel, then words aren't going to help. You can do better than him.

A look of desire and love from EJ rushes through Sami like a wild fire.

Sami: Answer me, do you, do you want me to call off my wedding?

EJ: What do you think?

Sami: I think……..I think………I think I need you to tell me. Tell me how you feel or I'm getting married.

EJ: To Austin? Your soul mate.

Sami with a sad and confused look on her face: No (a long pause), Austin's Carrie's soul mate, but he's engaged to me. He's waiting for me at the church. He asked me to marry him, not Carrie.

EJ: Because Carrie's married to Lucas and you are willing to accept being second choice.

Sami: Why are you so mean?

EJ: I'm not being mean, Samantha, I'm being honest. You don't love Austin. You're marrying him because you're afraid. You are afraid of being alone. But that won't happen. Damn it, Samantha. Don't marry Austin.

Sami: Why, EJ? Why? Tell me. SAY IT!

EJ: I'm not going to say it, Samantha.

Same: Then I'm walking. I'm going to marry Austin.

As she walks away, EJ grabs Sami by the arm and pulls her tight to his body. Holding her and kissing her like no one has ever kissed her. She nearly faints from the passion of his kiss. Looking deep into his eyes, she sees herself and realizes he loves her and she is deserving of love.

Without a thought or a care about Austin, Sami pulls EJ to her and they fall to the ground. Two become one. She realizes, finally, she can do better and deserves to be loved by a man who loves only her.

But who is EJ Wells?

**Part 2**

As a gloved hand watches, his first clenched in anger, Sami suddenly stops.

Sami: EJ we can't do this, not here.

EJ: I'm sorry, Samantha, I couldn't help myself. I don't want you to marry Austin, he doesn't deserve you.

Sami: But I can't just not show up. Austin's been good to me. I have to at least explain.

EJ: Fine, I'll take you to the church but only if you call off the wedding.

Sami: I will. (she looks at EJ with a look reserved only for someone you love deep down to your soul). I just need to tell Austin myself.

EJ: About us?

Sami: No, I can't hurt him like that. I have to tell him that I won't be second behind Carrie, not anymore.

BREAK

As Sami and EJ arrive at the church, EJ receives a phone call.

Looking at the caller ID, EJ tells Sami he'll meet her inside.

EJ: What do you want?

A heavy accented voice: I want you to do what I sent you there to do.

EJ: You wanted me to stop the wedding.

Voice: NO! I wanted you to hurt the Bradys.

EJ: I won't do it. I won't hurt Samantha. I love her.

Voice: Love HER? You can't love her, she's a Brady.

EJ: She's not like the rest. She's had enough pain in her life. Most of it caused because of YOU.

Voice: I told you what to do.

EJ: And I'm not doing it. I've seen who you are, what you've done. I'm not helping you hurt more people.

Voice: I'm warning you!

EJ hangs up the phone.

Inside the church, Sami is about to tell Austin when EJ walks up.

Sami: EJ, I was about to tell Austin.

EJ: Not yet, Samantha, I need to talk to you.

Austin: Wait a minute, buddy. Sami's my fiancé. You're done "talking to her."

EJ: No, Austin, I'm not. (he starts to turn and walk away, but can't constrain himself any longer). You don't know how to love Samantha. You chose her because her sister wasn't available. You don't love her like a man should love a woman. You love her like a friend, a sister, anything but how a man should love his wife. You want Carrie and Sami deserves better than you.

Austin: Oh, like you?

EJ: Yes, like me. Someone who can love her for who she is. Love her despite what anyone tells me to do.

Sami: What?

BREAK

**Part 3**

Sami: EJ what did you mean by that? "love her despite what anyone tells you to do?" Who, who's told you what?

EJ (back peddling and covering so Sami doesn't suspect anything): Samantha, I'm sorry. Everyone has told me things about you. Told me not to get involved with you. Lexie, Kate, Lucas, all of them have told me to stay away from you. I'm done even considering listening. I love you, like a man should love the woman he's about to marry. And I would never consider being unfaithful (glaring at Austin), turning my back on you, or to try and change you. I love you, for who you are. Samantha, we need to leave, NOW.

A look of panic falls on Sami's face.

Sami: But, EJ, my family, my friends, well, my family.

EJ: Austin can explain to them. Explain EVERYTHING. (giving Austin a look that says, I know about the rooftop).

Unsure and confused, Sami leaves the church with EJ.

Sami: EJ, what just happened in there?

EJ: Samantha, do you trust me?

Sami: What?

EJ: Do you trust me? Do you trust that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you? Do you trust that I would never let anyone hurt you and that I will always be there for you? Do you?

Sami: I think so?

EJ: No, Samantha. Look in your heart. Do you trust me?

A long pause, a long look deep into his eyes. Eyes that pierce the soul. A look Austin was incapable of giving her.

Sami: Yes.

EJ: Are you sure. You need to be very, very sure.

Sami: EJ, you're starting to scare me.

EJ: I don't mean to, darling, I just need you to be sure you trust me and you are sure of your decision. Trust is about to become the most important thing we have.

Before his sentence is finished, his phone rings. He turns it off and refuses to answer. The gloved hand slams his cell shut, shakes his fist, and a voice is heard saying "not my grandson!"

**Part 4**

In the car

Sami: EJ where are we going

EJ: You said you trusted me, didn't you. I need you to trust me now.

Sami: But my family, they'll wonder what happened.

EJ: Austin can tell them. He can tell them you came to your senses and decided to not settle on being second.

Sami: EJ is there something about Austin you aren't telling me? That look you gave him.

EJ: Not now, Samantha.

Sami: There is, there is something you aren't telling me.

He spins the car to a stop.

EJ: Yes, Samantha. There is something I haven't told you. I didn't want to be the one to hurt you. I saw Austin and Carrie, on the roof.

Sami screaming angrily: I knew it.

EJ: It doesn't matter now. It was your decision to call off the wedding. He needs to tell everyone why. Right now we need to get away from Salem.

Sami: Why?

EJ: I'll explain when we get to our destination.

Sami: Destination? EJ, where are you taking me.

EJ speeds off, a large cloud of dust flies and the car disappears.

BREAK

Sami: Where are we?

Sami looks around at a large apparently abandoned cabin near a river. The furnishings are minimal, but comfy. It feels safe, warm.

EJ: A place I found a while ago. A place no one knows about.

Sami: Who's is it?

EJ: It's mine. I bought it so I'd have a place to be alone away from everything.

Sami: And you brought _me_ here. (with only a look Sami can give, she smiles at him).

EJ: There's no one else I'd bring here.

EJ pulls her into a soft and gentle kiss. They fall onto the soft and inviting couch. As he caresses her neck and gently kisses her, she forgets the wedding that didn't happen. She forgets Austin and Lucas and her family. EJ is the only one on her mind. She forgets the world in his arms. As they kiss one another, they both slow to look at each other. EJ slowly begins to undress her when she takes his hand.

Sami: Not yet. Could you just (pause) hold me. Let me fall asleep in your arms. I feel safe with you.

He smiles, puts his arms around her and they fall asleep wrapped in each other.

BREAK

**Part 5**

It's morning. EJ wakes to the sound of his cell phone and steps outside to take the call.

Stefano: Where are you? What are you doing?

EJ: I'm someplace you don't know about.

Stefano: With that Brady girl.

EJ: She's not "that Brady girl." You, of all people, should know she's nothing like any of the Bradys.

Stefano: She's a Brady, that's all that matters.

EJ: She's Marlena's daughter. I thought that would mean something to you of all people.

Stefano: Do not bring Marlena into this (he bellows).

EJ: Touchy spot, _Grandfather_.

Stefano: Just because you weren't raised in the House of DiMera doesn't mean you aren't one.

EJ: I can't help who my father was.

Stefano: Your father was a DiMera. You are a DiMera.

EJ: Not by choice.

Stefano: What has happened to you since you've been around that girl?

EJ: I've seen someone like me. Someone abandoned by their family. Someone sent off to live with practical strangers.

Stefano: I did no such thing. I didn't know about you.

The front door opens

Sami: EJ who's on the phone. I thought I heard my mom's name.

EJ: It's my manager. I was telling him to tell your mother you're fine. (Into the phone) Thank you for handling this. You'll be sure to get the messages about.

Turning his full attention to Sami

EJ: You are beautiful in the morning.

Sami: I look a mess, I'm sure. I can't believe I really did it. I ran out on Austin, my wedding, my family. (she shakes her head a bit) All to be with you.

EJ: And I couldn't be happier.

**Part 6**

Stefano fumes. His grandson and a Brady.

BREAK

Stefano bellows loudly: NOT MY GRANDSON!!

Bart: Sir, what do you want me to do.

Stefano: Nothing, YET. Get me a cognac.

Bart: Sir?

Stefano: What? Do as I say!

Bart: Yes…. sir..

Stefano: I can't believe my grandson is falling for a _Brady_. What is he thinking.

Bart: You loved Marlena for years.

Stefano: Do I pay you to speak?

Bart: No, sir, but, it is true.

Stefano: Marlena's not a Brady.

Bart: But Sami is her daughter. Is it any surprise EJ fell for her. She is pretty little spit fire.

Stefano: I didn't send him to Salem to fall in love with the Brady Girl.

Bart: Um, boss, why can't you say her name?

Stefano: What, SA-MAN-THA? What? What is it with this child? First my son, now my grandson.

Bart: She is a looker.

Stefano: BART!! (he bellows again)

Bart: Sorry. Sir.

Stefano: Bart, find out where they are. Look everywhere. He can't hide from me for long.

Bart: What would Tony say about you hurting his son?

Stefano: I'm not going to hurt EJ. I'm just going to show him the DiMera way.

Bart: But if you hurt Sami, he won't forgive you.

Stefano: He's forgiven me once, he'll do it again.

Bart: I'm not so sure, Boss.

**Part 7**

BREAK

Sami: EJ, what did I do?

EJ: You found yourself.

Sami: With you?

EJ: Yes, Samantha. With me. The one person that hasn't asked you to change to be someone you are not.

Sami: But I've still done so many things.

EJ: I don't care.

Sami: Why, EJ, why don't you care? You're this perfect international race car driver. Why don't you care about the things I've done.

EJ: Because I'm far from perfect.

Sami: Oh, yeah, right. Have you looked in the mirror? You are a good man. Kind, compassionate, loving. Gorgeous international race car driver. (she smirks) You shouldn't be with someone like me. You should be with Belle or Carrie, my "perfect" sisters. The Brady Saints. (eye roll from Sami)

EJ: I don't want perfect. Perfect is boring. And Carrie and Belle aren't perfect. They have considerable flaws, everyone just refuses to see those flaws.

Sami: Well they see mine. Every mistake I make the whole world sees it. Why can't I be like Belle or Carrie?

EJ: Because you're you. You're Samantha Gene Brady. Full of life. A beautiful woman like no other in her family. A woman that deserves love unconditionally from someone who won't ask her to change.

Sami: Is that you? Really?

EJ: Yes, Samantha, it's me.

He grabs her, holds her, cradles her in his arms, loving her like no man has ever loved her. He slowly unbuttons he blouse, kisses her neck, and slowly moves down. For the first times, Sami lets herself go. She makes love to a man that expects nothing of her. Wants her for who she is. Gives herself body and soul to a man who she'll soon learn is Stefano's grandson.

Sami wakes after making love to EJ. She looks at him and wonders who he might really be. So many hits. So many possibilities.

Sami: HI.

EJ: Hi yourself.

EJ: What are you doing?

Sami: Just….looking

EJ: Looking?

Sami: At you. Wondering if you're for real.

EJ: For real?

Sami: I've been hurt so many times. Left at the altar too many time to count, thrown out by my parents, raised by a stranger who I was told and convinced was my dad, left by my brother….it's all so much. It's hard to believe you're real.

EJ: I'm real Samantha. Very, very real.

Sami: But who are you? You never talk about your parents, growing up, who you are. All I know is you were raised in England by a nanny and you went to boarding school.

EJ: Why does it matter?

Sami: Because I know you're going to figure out what a fraud I am and leave me. Just like everyone else.

EJ: Samantha, if I haven't left you yet, can't you figure it out, I'm not going to leave you at all.

EJ: I'm here for you now, today, tomorrow, and all the tomorrows after that. I'm here for you, always.

Sami: Really?

EJ: Always!

As they fall back into a passionate embrace and make love again.

**Part 8**

Break

Stefano: DAMN IT BART! Where is he?

Bart: Boss, I don't know. He must have bought some place when we weren't looking.

Stefano: Find him before that Brady Girl gets her claws into him

Bart: I don't know, Boss, Sami doesn't really have claws.

Stefano: BART!!

Bart: Sorry, Boss. But Sami really is a good person. We could use her on our side.

Stefano: I thought EJ could do that, but now I'm not so sure.

Bart: EJ's not Tony.

Stefano: No, my grandson is not his father. Maybe he's too much like his mother.

Bart: Anna?

Stefano: Why did I let it happen? Why did I let her get away with my grandchild?

Cut to Sami and EJ

As Sami lies in the afterglow of the lovemaking she's just done with EJ, she begins to wonder…who is he.

Sami: Why did you come into my life. Just at the right time when the cosmos knew I needed you most.

EJ: Maybe there's a higher power that controls Salem.

Sami: There used to be.

EJ: Used to be?

Sami: The DiMeras. Remember, I told you about Lexie. She's a DiMera. Her father, Stefano, he did terrible things to my mom and my family.

EJ: Like what?

Sami: Kidnapped her, took her from Eric and me. Replaced my dad with John Black and made me believe John was really my dad. Kidnapped my mom again and made her give birth to Cassie and Rex.

EJ: Cassie and Rex?

Sami: My half brother and sister from my dad and Kate.

EJ: KATE?

Sami: It's a long story (she rolls her eyes).

EJ: One man did all that?

Sami: You don't know Stefano DiMera. He's this weird all powerful evil man. He controls everyone around him and he hates the Bradys.

EJ: Why?

Sami: I don't know. I think my Grandpa Shawn knows, but he's never said why. Actually, he refuses to talk about it.

EJ: So are all the DiMeras evil?

Sami: All the ones _I_ know.

A look of sadness falls on EJ's face.

**Part 9**

EJ's cell phone rings again. He looks at the caller ID and refuses to answer.

Sami: Who keeps calling you?

EJ: My manager. He wants to know where I am and when I'll be back. He likes to order me around some days forgetting who works for whom. The hell with it (EJ tosses his phone into the nearby lake).

Sami: EJ! Why'd you do that?

EJ: Because I'm smarter than my Grandfather thinks (he says to himself)

Cut to Stefano and Bart

Stefano: Damn it! He's not answering.

Bart: He probably knows you can trace the call if he does.

Stefano: Yes, I've taught him well in my short time with him.

Bart: Looks like a little too well.

Back to Sami and EJ

EJ: Enough already, no more talk of DiMeras or managers, or anything sad, lets go make some breakfast.

Sami: You'll have to do that. Everyone knows I can't cook.

EJ: Has anyone ever tried to teach you?

Sami: No!

EJ: Well, see, there's the problem. You need someone to teach you how to cook. I'm going to be that teacher. Samantha, with a little training, you can do anything.

BREAK

In the kitchen EJ has assembled the makings for an omelet. He begins to "teach" Sami the art of cooking.

EJ: Okay, crack a couple of eggs into the bowl.

Sami crushes the first egg on the side of the bowl and shells and egg go everywhere.

EJ: No, not like that.

He comes up behind her and takes her hand in his, gently holding both her and the egg. Showing her how it should be done.

EJ: You…..gently……tap the egg on the side of the bowl. You don't thrust it into the side. You just…gently…..tap. Then you take both hands and gently pull the shell in two. See, like that.

But Sami only sees EJ as he holds her gently, lovingly showing her more than just how to crack an egg. He quickly kisses her on the cheek and pulls back.

EJ: Now whisk!

Sami just stairs.

Sami: I can't crack an egg right, you think I know how to use THIS? (as she holds the whisk "up" in his face with a very mischievous grin on her face).

EJ: Alright, like this. (He's taken the whisk from her and the bowl of eggs and starts to show her how it's done).

Sami: I liked it better the other way.

EJ: The other way wasn't going to get breakfast made.

Sami: I know.

EJ: Samantha, I'm famished. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and neither have you. A man can only do so much on an empty stomach. Now whisk!

His look and his smile tell her she's safe. He's not going to hurt her, not going to leave her. But, what she doesn't know and what he has to figure out how to tell her…..he's a _DiMera_.

**Part 10**

Sami drops the whisk into the eggs and grabs EJ by the shirt and pulls him to her. They kiss with a fire and a passion she never knew she could feel. More intense than the night before. He lifts her to him. She throws her arms around him and holds on for dear life. Then gently slips from his arms.

EJ: What was that for?

Sami: Thank you. Thank you for saving me.

EJ: Samantha, I didn't save you, you saved me.

Sami (in her usual sarcastic tone): Oh, yeah, a big international racecar driver needs to be saved. Right!

EJ: Samantha, I've never met anyone like you. All my adult life I've had woman throw themselves at me. Beautiful women that meant absolutely nothing to me. Until I met you I didn't know how to love someone for who they are. Quite frankly until I met you I never had to work for someone's love.

Sami: So now I'm, what, ugly and a lot of work.

EJ: You do tend to take things to the extreme. No, darling, you are the most beautiful of them all and you made me work for you. You aren't a conquest or a prize. You're THE prize.

Sami: Me?

EJ: Yes, you Samantha. You need to see yourself as I see you. I've never felt like I do with you.

EJ gives her a long and loving, I want you more than words can say, stare. They lock eyes. EJ thinks to himself, "she's going to hate me when she finds out who I really am."

Sami: EJ, I think…(she takes a long deep breath) I think I'm falling in love with you.

He leans down, and in one fluid motion, sweeps her off her feet and carries her into the bedroom. Gently he lowers her to the bed and they begin to make love again.

As they finish making love, the smoke alarm sounds.

Sami: EJ, the oven.

EJ: Does this always happen when you try and cook? (remembering that she had set off the alarm in her apartment trying to cook breakfast one morning)

Sami: I told you, I can't cook.

They rush to the kitchen and pull the burnt rolls from the oven.

EJ: Well, we won't be having these. But!! we still have the eggs, and you haven't whisked yet!

She laughs.

Sami: Show me again.

EJ: Oh, no, that's how we lost the rolls. Here (he takes the bowl), I'll do it.

BREAK.

**Part 11**

Bart: Boss, I've looked everywhere, checked everything. There's no property listed as owned by EJ Wells, no E. Wells, nothing. Not even under Anna Fredericks.

Stefano: Did you check the other name?

Bart: He wouldn't use that, would he.

Stefano: If he thought I wouldn't find him by doing it, he might have. CHECK IT!!

Bart: Found it! Eugene John DiMera. No wonder he goes by EJ. Eugene's a horrible name.

Stefano: She did it to spite me. Now, where is it?

Bart: Uh-oh.

Stefano: What?

Bart: Um, boss, there's over 50 properties under that name.

Stefano: WHAT?

Bart: He is your grandson, isn't he.

Stefano: Shut up, Bart! Check them all and keep checking until you find them. And do it before he tells her who he really is. If he tells her, it will ruin MY surprise.

Back at the cabin.

Samantha picks up a piece of paper from the desk.

Sami: EJ, didn't you say this was your cabin?

EJ: Yes.

Sami: Then why does this say, Eugene Fredricks?

EJ: You caught me! You found out my real first name.

Sami: Eugene?

EJ: Yes, Samantha, and if you ever call me that I will have you shot.

Sami: Why Fredricks?

EJ: It's my mother's maiden name. I use it when I buy property so nosey paparazzi and fans can't find me.

Sami: Fredricks? Fredricks? That name sounds familiar to me but I don't know why.

EJ: It's a common name, you've probably just known someone in your past with that name.

Sami: I guess. EUGEEEENE?

EJ: Stop that! I hate that name. I'll never understand why my mother named me that.

Sami: So where does "Wells" come from.

EJ: I told you. I never knew my real father. My mother remarried and I took my stepfather's name.

Sami: Oh, yeah, sorry. (she shakes her head just a bit)

EJ: That's alright. Can we just drop the subject of my name for now.

Sami: Okay, Eugene (she slyly sneaks in one more time).

EJ: I said stop it!

He grabs her, tosses her on the couch and begins to tickle her until they are both laughing so hard they can't breath. He then kisses her. He's dodged the question of who he is one more time. But he has to tell her. Has to explain to her before she finds out some other way. With his grandfather looking for him, he knows, there's not much time left.

BREAK

**Part 12**

A week has passed. Stefano and Bart are still looking for Sami and EJ and EJ knows time is drawing to a close. He's got to tell her who he really is, and very, very soon.

Sami stands by the river, throwing rocks and smiling. EJ comes up behind her and slips his hands around her waste. Gently kisses her neck and holds her for a moment. She turns to him.

Sami: EJ, this has been the best none wedding I've ever had. But…

EJ: But, what?

Sami: BUT I can't hide here with you forever. My family must be worried about me by now. (eye roll) Yeah, right, they're probably glad I'm gone.

EJ: I'm sure they are. And I'm sure Lucas must be furious that you're with me. He hates me, you know.

Sami: I don't care what Lucas thinks. Lucas, Austin, Carrie. I'm done with them. Done with them all. You know, you never did tell me, WHEN did you see Austin and Carrie on the roof.

EJ: I haven't told you because there's no need to hurt you. Which is why I didn't tell you in the first place. With everything that was going on, I wasn't sure how you would handle it.

Sami: EJ, when?

EJ: The night of your engagement.

Sami: WHAT? EJ, that means you lied to me and helped them.

EJ: Samantha, please, this is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. I was already falling for you but I knew you wanted Austin, so I helped him, for you. I was trying to help you get what you wanted, or thought you wanted.

Sami: But, EJ,

EJ: No, darling, no buts. What's done is done. You can't change the past. I can't change mine, you can't change yours.

Sami Looking puzzled: Yours? (with that look only Sami can get on her face) your past is all over the magazines. You're this great racecar driver who's a hero in other countries.

EJ: Well, that's only part of who I am.

Sami: I don't care. You can't be as bad as me. EJ, you only know some of what I've done. I've done some really bad things.

EJ: What else could there be? You've told me about Stan and the blackmail and switching test results. What else could there be?

Sami: Did I leave out I kidnapped my sister and tried to sell her?

EJ Laughing: Yes, I think you did fail to mention that one. How did that turn out for you?

Sami: Well, Belle is the perfect daughter and she's still around. Would you believe it was John and _another_ DiMera that stopped me.

EJ: Another DiMera? Who? I thought there was only Lexie, Tony, and their father (carefully refraining from saying Stefano as if he says the name, he'll appear).

Sami: No, there's more DiMeras than anyone knows about. Every once in a while, another one just shows up. This was Kristen. She was in love with John, but Tony was in love with her. That's why Tony hates our family because Kristen is gone and he blames John and the Bradys. And when she found out Belle was actually John and my mom's daughter, she kidnapped my mom. The DiMeras have kidnapped my mom a LOT.

EJ: Sounds like a very dysfunctional family.

Sami: Yeah, sort of. They can be nice and generous, until you cross them or take away what they want. Stefano always had this obsession with my mom. Tony was an okay guy until Kristen rejected him then he lost it.

EJ: Okay, I'm confused. You said Kristen rejected Tony, but you said they were both DiMeras.

Sami: Kristen was adopted but still just like Stefano. Stefano has more kids than anyone knows about.

EJ: So you think all DiMeras are the same?

Sami: Well, yeah, it's, like, in their DNA. They can't help themselves.

EJ turns his face from her. Visibly hurt. He knows he's not like the other DiMeras. He knows he wasn't raised as a DiMera, he knows he's NOT like Stefano. How to convince Sami of that? And what if….

Part 13

EJ turns back to Sami. Composed and afraid. He grabs her, pulls her to him, carries her to the house and makes love to her like it was the first time all over again, or is it the last?

In the afterglow, EJ begins the conversation he doesn't want to have. As he gently strokes her neck chills run up and down her spine. He's fallen, fallen hard for this beautiful woman and can't bear the thought of hurting her. But he has to tell her NOW. She can't learn the truth any other way. He loves her and can only hope she loves him too, enough to get over who, and what, he is.

EJ: Sami do you remember when you asked me about the name, Fredricks?

Sami: Yeah, you said it was just a common name.

EJ: Does the name Anna Fredricks mean anything to you?

Sami: Anna? (she thinks for a moment) My sister Carrie's mom?

EJ: Yes.

Sami: How do you know Anna? (a shocked look rushes over Sami's face). Noooooooooooooooooo. EJ if you tell me your mother is Anna…..

EJ: Samantha, calm down.

Sami: NO! Wouldn't that make you Carrie's brother? MY brother?

EJ: Samantha. SAMANTHA! (trying to calm her down) Yes, it would make me Carrie's _half_ brother, but I'm no relation to you. Roman is not my father.

Sami: EJ, you scared me.

EJ: I know, I'm sorry.

Sami: Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

EJ: I just didn't know when would be the right time. My mother didn't talk about Carrie or even refer to her as my sister growing up. I actually rarely saw my mother. I was off in boarding school very young and before that I saw my nanny more than her. I didn't put it together until Carrie mentioned her mother's fashion company in Europe.

Sami: But why not tell me sooner?

EJ: It's not about who my mother is, it's about my father.

Sami: Your father? You said you never knew him.

EJ: No, I didn't. I was only told "of" him. For most of my life no one ever really talked about him. I just assumed he'd run off no wanting me.

Sami: I know that feeling.

Sami: So EJ, who was you father? Wasn't Anna married to Alex? Is Alex you dad?

The door to the cabin flies open

Stefano: NO! Tony was his father.

Sami screams. Her worst fear is standing before her. Stefano DiMera. As she panics, she suddenly puts it all together. The words resonate in her head "Tony was his father"

She looks at EJ with the fear of God on her face. YOU'RE A DIMERA!

EJ: Wait, Samantha! Stop.

She looks at Stefano. Unable to move unable to breath. EJ grabs her and holds her so tight knowing if he lets her go, he'll lose her forever.

**Part 14**

EJ: Samantha, Samantha, stop.

Sami: EJ let me go.

EJ: No YOU (shouting to Stefano) GET OUT.

Sami: EJ, please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone you're a DiMera, just let me go.

Stefano: You heard the girl, let her go.

EJ: I told you to get out. I don't want you here. I don't want anything to do with you.

Stefano: Ah, but you can't deny who you are.

Sami: EJ Let me go.

EJ: No, I'm never going to let you go. You need to let me explain. You need to listen to me.

Sami: Listen to you? You're Stefano's GRANDSON. What? Does that make you Tony's son?

EJ: Samantha, I told you. I never met my father. I'm not a DiMera. I'm a Wells and a Fredricks. I'm not a DiMera.

Stefano: But, boy, you are. You are my blood. My grandson.

EJ: I told you to get out.

Stefano: NO ONE tells ME what to do.

EJ: _I'm_ telling you. GET OUT!! I came here to get away from you, now leave.

Stefano: Boy, you should know, I don't do what you tell me to do. You do what I tell you to. I told you to hurt the girl, and you've done exactly that.

EJ: Samantha, don't listen to him. I'm not here to hurt you. I love you.

Stefano: Love, a Brady? No DiMera loves a Brady.

Sami: EJ, just let me go. I promise, I won't tell anyone. Just let me go back to Salem. I'll forget about you, forget who you are.

EJ: I don't want you to forget me, Samantha.

He grabs her and kisses her. Strong, hard, promising.

She pulls away.

Sami: Stop. You're a DiMera.

Stefano: That's it, Bart, take them both.

EJ reaches under the bed and pulls a gun.

Stefano: Now, boy, you don't want to do that?

Boy, boy? I'm not your boy.

Stefano: True, you're my grandson and you wouldn't shoot your Grandfather.

EJ: Come near me or Samantha and I'll have no choice. (turning to Sami) You know me, who I am, body and soul. I love you. I told you, I never knew my father, never met him.

Stefano: But you knew me, didn't you. When you met the Brady girl.

Sami: What? EJ? (looking very scared)

EJ: Samantha, I'll explain.

Suddenly Bart hits EJ on the head, knocking him unconscious. He takes Sami and EJ and shoves them in the back of Stefano's car.

**Part 15**

Sami and EJ have been taken to a DiMera mansion and placed in one of the bedrooms. Despite her fear, and anger towards him, she holds him. His head in her lap. Willing him to wake up. She loves him. Why did he do this to her? Why is he a DiMera? Bart and Stefano watch from another room.

Stroking his head and crying: EJ, please, please wake up. Explain this to me.

Groggy, EJ looks up at her: Samantha?

Sami: Yeah.

Still groggy EJ: Where are we?

Sami: A DiMera mansion.

EJ perks up, obviously concerned about her: Oh my god, Are you okay? Did they hurt you?

Sami: No, that was your job, I guess.

EJ: Ow (he grabs his head).

Sami: Your head?

EJ: Yes. Who hit me?

Sami: Bart. He's like Stefano's flunky. You're lucky, he hits like a girl.

From the video observation room. Bart: Hey, I'm not a flunky. And I don't hit like a girl!

Stefano: Shut up. I want to see this.

Back in the bedroom.

EJ: Wait, did you say hurting you was my _job_?

Sami: That's what Stefano said.

EJ: Samantha, listen to me. I did not go to Salem to hurt you.

Sami: Oh, well, then just my family WHICH INCLUDES ME.

EJ: No, that's not why I went to Salem. I didn't go to hurt you. You need to listen to me, believe me, trust me. You said you trusted me, I need you to continue to trust me.

Sami: Why? You're Stefano's grandson, Tony's son.

EJ: No, I'm Anna's son and I was hardly even raised by her. Tony was never in my life. I've never met him. I don't know him and I only met Stefano a month before I came to Salem.

Sami: So he sent you to Salem?

EJ: Not exactly sent, suggested would be closer.

Sami: But you knew who I was before you got here.

EJ hangs his head: Yes. (looking her deep in the eyes) But I didn't know why Stefano gave me all the information he did about the citizens of Salem. He never told me and when I saw you, well, you were just a force that pulled me in. I didn't expect to find what I found when I found you.

Sami: EJ, stop. You're a DiMera.

EJ: But I'm not. I'm a man that loves you and my name means nothing. Did you never read Romeo and Juliet when you were in school.

Sami: No. I sort of dropped out.

EJ: But you must know the story, seen the Leo DeCaprio version, something.

Sami: Well, who didn't see _that_ version.

EJ: Don't discount me, Samantha. Not just because I was born a DiMera. My mother made sure I didn't grow up a DiMera, only I didn't know why until now.

Sami: EJ, I don't know.

Sami looks at him, visibly hurt and afraid. Suddenly, she freaks out in only a way Sami can. They are trapped, in Stefano's house.

**Part 15**

Pulling on the door futilely trying to get it to open, Sami turns and looks at EJ.

Sami: Oh my god, oh my god. EJ, we're locked in.

EJ: Does that surprise you? You said Stefano's always been out to get your family. Do you think he'd bring us here and leave the door open for us to walk out?

Sami: But what's he going to do to us? EJ, you don't know the things he's done. He's locked my mom up, made her have children by my father and another woman, taken her from us for years, he kidnapped my Aunt Hope and made her an art thief. He planted John. I'm bad, but I don't want to be even worse. EJ, we need to get out of here.

He comes close to her, cups her face in his hand and looks deep into her.

EJ: Samantha, you need to calm down. I know all you've told me he's done. You need to keep it together. Please, calm down (he leans in and whispers in her ear) Do you think he might have this room under surveillance?

Sami: Oh my god, EJ.

He continues to whisper in her ear: Sssshhhhh: Just stay still, listen to me. (he kisses her on the head, gently and lovingly) If he sees you completely coming undone, you give him all the power.

She leans back and looks at him. Can she trust him? Her heart loves him, but can her head trust him?

He leans in again: Trust me. I will get us out of here and when I do, I'll prove to you, I'm not a DiMera and that I am worthy of you.

Sami's speechless. She loves EJ. He made her love him. He was the first person to ever put her first. The first person who ever loved her for her, but did Stefano make him do it? Can she trust him? Him worthy of her? She thinks to herself, "am I worthy of anyone, even a DiMera? What does he want? Is he just going to hurt my family again?"

EJ: Stop it.

Sami: What?

EJ: Samantha, I can see it in your face. (He leans in and holds her) I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to do all I can to save you. Please, darling, trust me. I promise, on my life, I won't let my _grandfather_ hurt you. He'll have to get through me to get to you. I promise.

He leans back and looks around the room. He knows Stefano's watching. Was it a performance or does he really love Sami. He turns, looks at her once more and leans in again.

EJ: We need to find the cameras in here. There's no way a man like Stefano DiMera has left us alone in here.

**Part 16**

Sami: Oh my god, you're right (she screams).

EJ pulls her back, close to him: Sami, lower your voice. If he's watching us, you don't want him to know what we're talking about. I promise you, I will get us out of this.

Sami: Will you?

EJ: Of course. This wasn't my idea. I was trying to get both of us away from him. Away from whatever he has planned for the citizens of Salem. I didn't know about all that he had done until you told me.

Sami: Then why did you come to Salem. I thought he sent you.

EJ: He did, but he didn't tell me everything. About 2 months before I came to Salem, this man showed up and told me my grandfather needed to see me. I thought he meant my dad or my mum's father. I went with him and was introduced to Stefano. He told me he was my father's father and it was time I became a DiMera like I should have been all my life. He made me believe my mother had stolen me to keep me from my birth rites. That I was meant to be something I now see I'm not. He blamed my mother, and your father.

Sami: My dad? Why?

EJ: I don't know. What he told me no longer makes sense. Before he sent me here, before I met you, he gave me information about you and your family. I'm sorry now that I didn't tell you this before. From the files he had on all of you I should known something wasn't right. I was just so fascinated by you just from what I read I couldn't wait to get here and meet you. The real woman was more than I could have imagined.

Sami: EJ, you're confusing me.

EJ: Samantha, I'm in love with you. Not the person in those files, you. The real woman standing here before me. But my grandfather isn't going to allow it if we don't do something.

She leans in to kiss him, but he pulls away.

EJ: Not now, darling, let's find those cameras first.

She looks over his shoulder an notices a painting that doesn't seem right. She can't quite tell what it is, but something is off. She motions to EJ as he casually walks to the painting and finds the first camera He moves the painting and splashes water from a vase onto the camera. It sizzles and goes dark.

Stefano: Damn it!! I should have known. I may not have raised him, but he's got DiMera instincts. Bart, did you hide the other camera better than that one.

Bart: Uh, boss, I don't think so.

They look at the monitor. EJ is walking straight toward the only other camera in the room. He disables it and begins to look around. Finding nothing, he returns to Sami's side.

EJ: I think there were only two, but he could still be listening. We need to speak softly.

Sami: EJ, I'm really scared. Stefano can do horrible things to people. Things that are worse than death. He's a really scary man.

EJ: I wish I had known that sooner. I would never do anything to hurt you, Samantha, I need you to know that. I need you to trust me. I will get us out of this. I promise.

He kisses her and holds her tightly. She knows she can trust him, deep in her heart, but her head has always been Sami's downfall. Can she overcome her past mistakes and trust her heart?

**Part 17**

EJ: Samantha.

She looks at him, she's lost in her thoughts. Scared. Confused. She wants to trust him more than she's ever wanted to trust anyone. She's been through more in her life than anyone and she's survived, but she can't remember that now. She can only think of all her failures in her life.

Sami: Tony's your father?

EJ: Apparently so.

Sami: Did I tell you what he did to me?

EJ: Did to you? No, I don't believe so. You told me what Stefano did to your family.

Sami: Yeah, well, he's done a lot to my family, but it was Tony who hurt me.

She looks at the ground and back up at him. Should she tell him.

EJ: What, what did Tony do to you?

Sami: Your father you mean?

EJ: No, I mean Tony. My father was a very loving man that cared about my mother and me. Anthony DiMera is just biology.

Sami: When Tony came to town the last time, he tried to pull me in to him, just like you did.

EJ: Sami, don't. I never tried to play you.

Sami: I'm just saying, he tried to get me to be with him to hurt my family. He tried to romance me until I caught him and then he tried to kill me. He pushed me through a glass window. I almost died.

EJ: What happened?

Sami: Lucas saved my life. He was there when it happened. That's when we got close. But then Kate interfered and set me up to look like I slept with Brandon the night before my wedding. Lucas called it off and Tony found a way to use me. He was this voice on the phone. He sent a man to disguise me as Stan. I hurt people by doing what Tony told me to do. I almost got Shawn, Phillip, Lucas, and Rex killed because I did what Tony told me to do. When I figured out how wrong it was, I stopped him. After that he blackmailed me to try and help him escape, but it didn't work. Then, I guess, he sent my Stan costume to Kate and told her everything. She showed up at my wedding to Lucas and he called it off. That's when Austin showed up.

EJ: I didn't come to Salem to hurt you. Samantha, I have never lied to you. No, I didn't tell you who I was, and I'm sorry. I should have. I didn't know as much as I do now. I'm so, so sorry. Love isn't practical or logical, it's emotional. I followed my emotions with you.

Sami: What?

EJ: I'm sorry. Damn it. I love you and right now we need to get out of here, get out of this situation.

Sami: You don't know Stefano. He's got us, he's not going to let us go.

EJ: There's got to be a way. There's no way I'm going to let him hurt you. I can't allow that.

Sami the love in her eyes undeniable: EJ……

The door swings open. It's Bart.

**Part 18**

Bart: Hello, Sami. Hello, EJ. Or should I call you Eugene.

EJ seethes: Only if you want to get hurt (as he lunges at Bart in an attempt to strike him. Two men grab him and stop him).

Bart: Now, now. You don't think your grandfather is going to take any chances.

EJ: He's not my grandfather.

Bart: Now, EJ, you know that's not true.

EJ: Bart, so help me, when I get my chance, I will make you pay.

Bart: Well, you aren't going to get it today, take her (he points at Sami).

Sami: No, EJ, help. (she screams and struggles to break free but she's no match for Stefano's guards. Even a strong kick to the shin doesn't help her. They drag her off to Stefano).

EJ struggles to break free, but the men are stronger than him and he can't get to Sami before Stefano's men drag her out. They lock him back in the room. His time in front of Stefano will come.

EJ paces back and forth in the room, he's worried about Sami. If Stefano is capable of all the things she's said, he could be doing god knows what to her.

EJ: Damn it! He shouts. I should have protected you. I should never have let this happen.

In the a room that looks like the living room of the DiMera mansion in Salem, Stefano waits for Sami.

Stefano: Ah, Samantha, come in. Sit.

Sami: No!

Stefano: Alright then, if that's how you want it. (he motions for the guard to force Sami to sit down).

Stefano: You've grown into a beautiful woman since I last saw you. Beautiful indeed. So much like you mother.

Sami: You leave my mother out of this.

Stefano: But how can I? You look so much like her. And you're just as fiery as she. Calm down, dear, have a cognac with me.

Sami: Stefano, what do you want with me?

Sami's crying by now. She scared out of her mind, but she doesn't want Stefano to know.

Stefano: I want to tell you about my grandson. (he starts to hand her a brandy glass, she knocks it out of his hand). Ah, foolish girl. (he shakes his head). I want to tell you all about the man you think loves you.

Sami: I know EJ and I know he does love me.

Stefano: No he doesn't. He's playing you, just as I instructed him to do. I told him to get close to you so I could bring you and your family down.

Sami (her voice trembling): Oh, yeah, why, why was he protecting me? Hiding me from you? Why?

Stefano: Was he? Or was he setting you up?

Sami: Why would he have tried to tell me who he was before you got there. He would have if you hadn't come. EJ loves me.

Stefano: Oh, Samantha, you know, no one ever really loves, YOU.

Sami: Stop it!

She lunges at him. The guard hits her, knocking her to the floor.

Stefano: Pick her up, take her back to the room. Let him see what I'm willing to do to both of them. Maybe then he'll come to his senses.

The men return with Sami. She's unconscious, they toss her in the room like a rag doll.

EJ: Oh my god, what did they do to you? Samantha, Samantha wake up. Please, darling, wake up.

It's no use, he can't get her to wake up.

EJ: What did you do to her? (he shouts to the empty room).

EJ picks Sami up and lovingly places her on the bed. What has he done to her? What has he gotten her into?

**Part 19**

EJ has tears in his eyes. He's angry that someone would do this to her and he's beating himself up for letting it happen.

EJ shouts: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

EJ whispers to her: Samantha, Sami, please, please, sweetheart, wake up. Bloody hell, what did he do to you. Why won't you wake up?

As he cups her head in his hand to pull her toward him, he feels blood. Damn it, he thinks again. He pulls her to him and holds on for dear life.

EJ: Why did he do this to you. What happened out there that he would do this? Sami, please….

Slowly Sami wakes up. She's dizzy from being hit. EJ is still holding her. She looks up, frightened for a moment, and then confused. How could this man holding her, willing her to be okay, not really love her? She notices the tears in his eyes. She can't believe Stefano. He lies, he manipulates. She just can't believe him. What's EJ ever done but be good to her? She's torn.

Sami whispers: EJ?

EJ: Oh, god, Samantha, you're awake.

He grabs her harder, holding her to the point of almost crushing her. He kisses he on the head, then the cheek.

What happened?

EJ: They brought you back unconscious.

Oh, yeah, Stefano's guard hit me (still visibly groggy from the hit)

EJ: That explains why you're bleeding.

Sami: What?

EJ: It's stopped now. You had me so scared.

Sami: Oh, God!

She jumps up and pulls away from him. His tears are there again. Why would he….

EJ: Samantha, please, don't pull away. I was worried about you. You truly gave me a fright. All I could think about was that this was my fault.

That's what Stefano said.

EJ: I'm sorry?

Sami: He said you did this to me on purpose. That you're responsible for it all.

EJ: Sami, I am responsible for what's happened to you.

Sami: What? You mean you did do this to me on purpose?

EJ: No, I said I was responsible. If I hadn't falling for you, none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be here, in Stefano's mansion, being held captive. I am responsible for this happening to you. But I promise, I never meant to hurt you.

Sami stares at him, more confused than ever.

EJ: Samantha (he pulls her into a loving embrace), I will get us out of this, somehow.

Exhausted, scared, and trapped. EJ puts his arms around Sami and lays down with her. It's late, they're tired and hungry. He can only hope Stefano will let them sleep, if just for a while. He holds her, promising to never let ago again.

**Part 20**

Bart barges in. Wakey, wakey.

EJ jumps from the bed determined to put himself between Bart and anyone that tries to get to Sami. He's not going to let anyone hurt her again.

EJ: Stay away from her, Bart.

Bart: Ah, EJ, we don't want her, we want you. But I do have a lovely surprise for her, breakfast!

Bart rolls in a cart full of food. Stefano, not being one to starve his captives, after all, has provided an inviting meal. Sami's starving, but not sure she can trust that there isn't something in the food.

Bart: Oh, Sami, don't worry (as he picks at the food on the cart to show her it's not poisoned.) there's nothing wrong with it.

Sami: I'm not hungry.

Bart: Sure you are, both of you are, only EJ here is going to have breakfast with his grandfather.

He puts his hand firmly on EJ's shoulder to lead him from the room giving him a look that says "don't resist."

Sami: No, EJ, don't leave me.

Bart shakes his head: Sami, Sami, Samikins. EJ here's got no choice. He either comes with us, or, well, you don't want to know the or. Eat your breakfast, I promise to bring good old EJ here back. Can't promise when, or in what condition, but I promise, I'll bring him back.

He leads EJ out and closes the door. Inside Sami is panicked. She looks at the cart and nervously picks at some toast. She's scared to be alone in the room. What are they doing to EJ? She looks at the cart and realizes, no utensils. How long does Stefano really intend to keep them here.

In the living room.

Stefano: EJ, have you come to your senses after seeing just a taste of what I'm capable of doing to the Brady girl?

EJ: You keep your hands off her. I won't let you get to her again.

Stefano: No? She's in the room alone right now, you walked out on her to meet with me. I could have my men do anything to her.

EJ: I didn't have much of a choice, Bart made that very clear.

Stefano: You are so right. Sit, eat. I know you are starving. Bart, make sure my grandson and the girl have some clean clothes to wear. They'll be staying a while.

EJ: Stefano

Stefano bellows back: Grandfather.

EJ: I will not call you that. That's not who you are to me. You're some lunatic that I never should have listened to.

Stefano: But you liked what you heard when I first came to you.

EJ: That was before I knew who you really were, what you were truly capable of. I thought you wanted me to go to Salem to get to know the people I was really related to. A half sister I'd never known. If I'd have known your real reasons for sending me there, I never would have gone. Never gotten involved with Samantha. I didn't go there to hurt her. That was never my intent.

Stefano: Ah, but it was mine and you have played into my plan well.

EJ: I won't help you. If half of what Samantha has told me about you is true you define insane. And why did you hurt her last night?

Stefano: To show you I could. To show you NOTHING will stop me. Do I make myself clear? NOTHING!!

**Part 21**

Stefano: Take him back to the room.

The guards drag EJ back to the room where he and Sami had been. He struggles and one of the guards gut punches him. He doubles over. The guard has cracked his rib and he's having difficulty breathing. When he's tossed back into the room, Sami is gone. Her clothes are in a pile on the floor, but she's nowhere to be found. He panics. Stefano said he could do anything to her. Did he? Where is she?

His mind races. She's a small girl, what could they do to her? Stefano said he was capable of anything. How? How was he hurting her now? Her clothes. Why were her clothes on the floor. What had happened to her. He was with Stefano, but what about Stefano's men? He's resolved, he'll kill Stefano if that's what it takes to get out of there.

Suddenly the door flies open and Bart pushes Sami back in. Her face is bruised, she's been hit. She runs to EJ who holds her.

EJ: Bloody hell, I'm sorry.

Sami: It's not your fault. Not anymore. I heard them. I know you didn't do this to me.

EJ: Samantha, don't you know by now I would give my life to save yours.

Sami: Oh, EJ.

She looks up at him. The marks on her face break his heart. She holds on to him for dear life. He holds her, kisses her, promises to be there. He pulls her away for a moment.

EJ: What did you hear?

Sami: Bart left me alone when he probably shouldn't have. I heard him talking.

EJ: What, what did he say?

Sami: I heard him ask Stefano if he thought he'd convinced you by hurting me. I knew when Bart came back in with the guards (she starts to cry, then sobs uncontrollably) I knew he was going to do something.

She loses it crying uncontrollably.

EJ: Samantha, what did he do? I came in, your clothes they were……did they?

Sami: No, EJ, one of Stefano's men just hit me in the face. I think he might have wanted you to think, but I don't know. I was scared, EJ, really scared. I thought they might……

EJ takes her in his arms and whispers to her: I promise, we'll find a way out. I won't let them hurt you again.

Tears fill his eyes again realizing, they may be trapped for a very long time and he doesn't know how to protect her.

After holding her a moment, he stands and grimaces in pain.

Sami: What did they do to you?

EJ: The guard punched me . I'm not sure, I may have a broken rib. I promise you, we are going to find a way out. We will escape from this prison. I will get you home and we will start a life. I am not going to let him hurt you again even if it kills me.

**Part 22**

Bart: Hey boss, do you want me to separate them yet?

Stefano: No, let the girl fall further for him.

Bart: But boss,

Stefano making tsk tsk noises: If she becomes more dependent on him and he becomes more protective of her, I'll have him where I want him. It is obvious to me, he's not acting. He loves that girl, now I need to find a way to use that. Let them have the night. But bring her to me first thing in the morning. I want to scare him some more.

Back in the room, EJ tries to cheer Sami up.

EJ: Hey, I know it's hardly possible but lets try and get our minds off our situation.

Sami: What, EJ, how?

EJ: Well, for starters let's think of happier times.

She looks at him like he's crazy.

EJ: I know, but do you have a better idea? I don't see a Parcheesi set anywhere around here anywhere, do you?

He shouts at the room: HEY, HOW ABOUT A DECK OF CARDS IN HERE.

She laughs.

EJ: There, see, I made you laugh.

Sami: You always find a way to make me laugh. I love that about you. Things are never as bad with you around.

He leans over and kisses her and whispers in her ear: I love you. I'm sorry that love has gotten you into this.

She leans back: No, it's not your fault. With my families' record I'm surprised it's taken Stefano this long to kidnap me. He's done it to practically everyone else in my family, why not me?

EJ: I wish I could change the past sins of my father and my grandfather. I just have to prove to you I'm not like them by getting us out of here.

She loves him, there's no denying it. You can see it in her eyes and she can feel it down to the depths of her soul. No one, not Brandon or Austin or Lucas ever made her feel like this. He could have left her. He could have saved himself, but he chose to come back to her.

EJ: Hey, look at me (lifting her chin). Do you know what the happiest moment of our time together has been for me?

Sami: No.

EJ: When you first trusted me enough to walk out on Austin.

Sami: Really? I mean, you're a guy I always thought.

EJ: Stop it. No, I'm serious. You took a chance on me, on us, without any promises. I wouldn't change that moment for anything. I knew I loved you at that moment.

Sami: I love you too. Promise me, promise you'll get us out of here.

EJ: I promise.

They begin to kiss, for a moment forgetting where they are. Not caring if anyone is watching. Then, exhausted and in pain, they fall asleep.

**Part 23**

It's morning. As Stefano has ordered, Bart heads to the room to get Sami. EJ and Sami are already awake wondering what's in store for them next.

Bart enters: Oh, Miss Sami, it is Miss right, you still haven't exactly made it all the way through a wedding yet, have you.

Sami: Shut up Bart. (her eyes dart toward EJ, and she begins talking attempting to distract him) Bart, you used to be not such a bad guy, what happened to you.

Just as EJ comes from behind the door with a lamp in an attempt to strike Bart, Bart pulls a gun and holds it to EJ's chest.

Bart: Not so fast big guy. You didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for you this time, did you?

He continues to hold the gun to EJ's chest and Sami is terrified as Bart motions for her to join him. She complies fearing for EJ's safety. She knows Bart wouldn't kill EJ, but she's seen Stefano order worse things done to people. She stands in the doorway as the guards drag her off.

In frustration, EJ slams the lamp down. Obviously they've missed another camera. How else could Bart have known he was there? EJ begins looking while Sami is taken to Stefano.

Stefano: So, Samantha. Is this really the first time I've kidnapped you? Are you sure. I could have sworn I had done that before.

Stefano, turning to Bart: oh, and let's get them that Parcheesi set, (turning back to Sami) or would you prefer a deck of cards? Bart, I'll be generous, get them both.

Bart: Yes, Boss.

A look of sheer panic falls on Sami's face. He can still hear what they are saying. He knows everything. They'll never escape.

Stefano: Oh, Samantha, don't worry. I don't listen to everything. Sometimes I just watch. My grandson obviously loves you. Too bad for you. Too bad you are a Brady.

He stares at her. She's paralyzed with fear.

Stefano: Bradys and DiMeras, we've never mixed well. But you are Marlena's daughter.

Sami: What, are you going to do to me the things you did to my mother? What are you going to get me pregnant, take me from my son, my family, then drop me off one day 10 years later?

Stefano: No, (waving his hand) that is not my intentions. I have far different plans for you Samantha. Far different.

Stefano: Take her, do as I instructed earlier.

The guard drags Sami from the room to a bedroom down the hall from EJ. Close enough that he can hear her screams.

Guard: You are a very pretty girl. I can see what Mr. Wells sees in you.

Sami: Leave me alone.

He strikes her again in the face. She screams and falls to the ground. The guard picks her up again and begins to fondle her blouse.

Sami: Stop it, leave me alone. Get your hands off me.

Sami screams a loud and piercing scream. EJ frantically tries the door and begins yelling.

EJ: Leave her alone. Let her go. I'll do what you want.

Stefano and Bart are watching again.

Bart: Should I go get him.

Stefano: No. Let him listen to her screams a while longer.

Bart: But, Boss, how far are you going to let him take it?

Stefano: Far enough, but not too far. Go to the room, get her out, by the time you get there, EJ will have heard enough.

Sami continues to scream. EJ continues to beg for them to let her go. The guard has ripped Sami's shirt and bruised her face and arm. Bart walks in just before the guard could go too far.

Bart: Come on, Sami. EJ's waiting for you.

She faints in his arms and he's forced to carry her to the room where EJ is waiting.

**Part 24**

Bart: Here you go!

He practically drops Sami into EJ's arms.

EJ: Damn it, Bart. What did you do to her?

Bart: Me, nothing. She just fainted. I brought her back to your waiting arms.

EJ: Before that, why was she screaming.

He looks down. He's horrified by what he sees. Sami's blouse and bra strap are torn. The bruises on her face are worse and bruises are beginning to form on her arms. He's furious but with Sami in his arms, he's helpless to do anything to Bart.

Bart: Oh, and your grandpop wanted me to give you this.

He places a Parcheesi board and a deck of cards on the table by the door and walks out. "Ta ta" he says as he exits.

EJ: Bart, stop. Tell my grandfather I'll see him. I'll do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't hurt Sami again.

Bart: Will do. But I don't think that's going to help you.

Bart closes and locks the door again. Sami is coming to. She screams again until she realizes it's EJ holding her.

EJ: Samantha, what did they do to you.

Sami: Can we not talk about it.

EJ: Samantha, it's obvious something happened. Your blouse, the bruises.

He takes off his shirt for her to cover herself with and gets a cloth from the washing bowl.

Sami: Bart stopped him before anything happened. EJ, I don't know how long I can stay strong.

EJ: They made me listen to your scream. Samantha, I can't take this either. Maybe I should just do what my grandfather wants me to.

Sami: You don't know Stefano, that's not going to help. We're trapped. He told me, he's got some plan for us.

EJ: What? Did he say any more?

Sami: No, just that he's got a plan. And I didn't get the feeling we'd be able to leave anytime soon. He's still listen, watching.

EJ: I know. I figured that out while you were gone, and the Parcheesi set was a hint too.

He angles himself so he's between the camera and Sami without alerting a watching Stefano. He mouths "it's behind me." He leans in toward her. Always the gentleman, especially after what she's just been through. He whispers softly to her, "I'm sorry" and leans carefully in for a kiss. She raises herself to him, silently telling him, "it's okay."

Sami: Hold me. (he complies) EJ, please, get me out of here.

Her sobs are more than he can take, but all he can do is wait for Stefano. This time he's not leaving her alone. He's never leaving her alone again.

**Part 25**

Days past and Stefano had refused EJ's requests to see him. He'd left Sami and EJ alone, together, something EJ was getting highly suspicious of. Sami was beginning to get sick on occasion. They were afraid it might be the food, but EJ wasn't affected even though they were eating from the same plate. He was concerned for her and getting anxious. He needed to talk to Stefano. Needed to get Sami out of this prison. Once again he shouted at the room.

EJ: Why won't you talk to me? What are you doing to us? I'm your grandson for god's sake, talk to me damn it.

Sami: EJ, it's not working.

EJ: I know. How are you feeling.

Sami: It's passed, for now. It's so weird EJ, why am I the only one getting sick?

EJ: I don't know maybe you're more sensitive.

Sami: With the way I cook I should be able to handle anything.

They both laugh. The days haven't been all bad. They've grown closer. She now trusts him with her life and knows he would kill for her. As he goes toward her, crackers and soda slide under the door. EJ rushes over hoping to catch Bart or someone who will listen.

EJ: Bart, BART. I need to talk to Stefano. Bart! Wait.

Nothing. There's a note on the tray.

EJ: Hmm, a note. Maybe it's an invitation.

Sami: What's it say.

EJ: _Samantha, sorry you aren't feeling well. Hope this helps. We can't have anything happening to either of you. _

Sami: That's it?

EJ: Yes, it does seem odd. I can't put my finger on it, but, I don't know, something just seems off. Do you want these?

Sami: No, I'm not hungry.

She runs out of the room. He can hear her getting sick and grows more concerned. What could be wrong.

EJ: Samantha, darling, may I come in?

Sami: No, EJ, I don't want you to see me like this.

EJ: Nonsense.

He walks in, she's lying on the bathroom floor. It's cold and it feels good to her.

Sami: It's probably just the flu, maybe you should stay back.

EJ: Maybe I should get us out of here.

Sami: I can't help you, not feeling like this.

EJ: Come on, let's get you to the bed.

He picks her up and carries her then brings the crackers and soda to her and gives them to her after he himself has eaten a few and taken a sip of the soda to show her it's safe.

He begins to pace. There's got to be a way. He's got to get to Stefano. Obviously he's got some plan, but even EJ isn't sure what it is anymore. All of the sudden Sami runs past him again. He needs to take care of her at this moment and figure out Stefano later.

**Part 26**

A week has passed. Sami is still sick on and off and EJ's growing more concerned. His grandfather has yet to see him and he wants answers. What does Stefano want? What's so wrong with Sami? Why won't his grandfather see him? Suddenly Bart enters.

Bart: Howdy kids!!

Bart!

EJ leaps up and heads towards him but Bart pulls a gun

Bart: Now, now.

EJ stops but makes sure he's between Sami and Bart.

EJ: Alright. What do you want?

Bart: I'm here for you. Your grandfather want to see you.

EJ: I'm not leaving Samantha alone.

Bart: Oh, don't worry, we aren't allowed to hurt her anymore.

EJ: What? Not allowed?

Bart: Nope, Stefano gave us very specific instructions to not hurt Samikins there. She's off limits, but you aren't.

EJ: I'm sorry. My grandfather gave you permission to hurt me but keep your hands off Sami? What is going on, Bart?

Bart: You'll find out. Come on, now.

EJ: I'm not leaving Samantha, not again.

Bart: Oh, did I forget, yeah, we need her too this time.

EJ and Sami exchange looks. They are both scared. Stefano hasn't seen both of them together in the same room since they arrive. She refuses to go.

EJ walks over to her and speaks softly to her: Samantha, I promise, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'm concerned over what Bart has just said. Please, don't be frightened. I will protect you.

Sami: What if you can't?

EJ: I'll die trying. Besides, you heard Bart, for some reason you have Stefano's protection and I think we need to go find out why.

Sami: Oh God!

Without warning Sami once again runs to the bathroom.

EJ looks at Bart expecting the worst.

Bart: We can wait.

EJ: May I at least go to her?

Bart: Oh, sure, like I said, we need to treat our Sami girl right.

EJ enters the bathroom and finds Sami lying on the floor, she's fainted. He carries her out to the bed.

EJ: Damn it, Bart. Look what you and my grandfather are doing to her.

Bart: Oh, it's not us that did that to her, it's you. Well, it looks like I'll have to come back.

He exits. EJ's confused by his words. He did this to her? Maybe Bart's right. Sami wouldn't be like this if it weren't for him. He put her in this place, in this position. What could he do? He needed to figure it out.

**Part 27**

Stefan: What happened?

Bart: She had another attack. Fainted in the bathroom and everything.

Stefano: Alright. Watch them. When she's ready, bring them both to me. Bart, make sure she's got everything she needs.

Bart: Yes, boss.

Back in the room:

Sami: EJ, what happened?

EJ: You fainted.

Sami: What? Again?

EJ: You got sick again and I found you passed out in the bathroom. Darling, I really think you need to try and eat more. You can't keep up your strength like this.

Sami: I don't understand. You aren't sick. How can Stefano be doing this just to me?

EJ: Bart said something before he left. He said I did this to you.

Bart enters, interrupting.

Bart: So, are you two better now?

EJ: She's still weak.

Bart: I thought so. I brought some soup for her. Don't worry (he takes a sip) there's nothing wrong with it, but it should make her feel better. Eat it, I'll be back in just a bit.

Sami: EJ, what's going on?

EJ: I wish I knew. I do, however, know that if Bart took a sip of this, it's safe and you should eat it. I'm worried about you. That fainting spell concerns me.

Sami: I'm fine. My stomach isn't bothering me so much right now.

EJ: Well, eat then. You need your strength if we are to get out of this and something hot and safe is only going to be good for you.

Back in the observation room.

Stefano: Let her eat, then wait an hour and bring them both to me.

Bart: Yes, boss.

Bart: Hey boss, how come you know and they don't?

Stefano: Because I know everything.

**Part 28**

The hour has past and Bart returns to the room.

Bart: You two ready now?

EJ: Bart, she still doesn't feel well, can't this wait.

Bart: I don't think the boss would appreciate that. Besides, maybe he knows what's wrong with Sami girl.

Sami: What? He did do this to me?

Bart: No, like I said before EJ did this to you.

Sami and EJ exchange looks still confused about the statements Bart keeps making.

Bart: Okay, let's go, both of you.

They leave the room, EJ refuses to let go of Sami. He doesn't know how he'll protect her, but he's going to do everything he can. They enter the living room.

Stefano: Welcome, welcome!!

Stefano greats them like they are guests rather than prisoners. A large dinner is spread out before them and it looks like a party.

Stefano: How are you both? Well, I hope. Oh, no, Samantha has been feeling under the weather. How are you this evening my dear?

She hesitates but answers: Fine, better.

Stefano: Good, we are here to celebrate.

EJ: Celebrate? Grandfather (he knows better at this moment than to call him Stefano) what are you talking about? You are holding us prisoners here, what is there to celebrate?

Stefano: My great grandchild!

EJ: I'm sorry, what?

Stefano: My great grandchild. A grandchild I could have only dreamed of, a Brady/DiMera offspring.

Sami is in shock and tenitively asks: What?

Stefano turns to her, a scary evil glint in his eye.

Stefano: My dear, haven't either of you figured it out? I mean, I have, Bart has, why haven't you?

Figured what out?

Stefano: You're pregnant my dear (his grin is evil) with my GREAT grandchild.

EJ, what? What? How? What?

As she faints into his arms, EJ catches her.

Stefano: Boy, put her down here. We must take care of her. No harm shall come to her now or until she delivers the next generation of DiMera. And not just a DiMera, a Brady/DiMera (he's cackling).

EJ: Damn it, Stefano!

He holds his hand up: What did I say?

EJ: Alright, grandfather (the words burn as they roll off his tongue). What are you talking about? Are you telling me Samantha's pregnant? With my child?

Stefano: Of course that's what I'm telling you. I'm so disappointed that you didn't figure that out. I thought you cared about the young lady.

EJ: I do care about her. I love her, but how could I have know that? How could you know. How can you know it's true.

Stefano: I'm Stefano DiMera, I know everything. The girl is pregnant with my great grandchild and you will take care of her HERE.

EJ: No I will not!! If she means that much to you, you'll let us leave.

Stefano: Foolish boy, do you really think letting my great grandchild out of my sight?

Sami begins to wake up. She looks around and is scared and confused. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? It couldn't be Austin's, that would mean it was EJ's. Oh, no, as much as she loved EJ having a DiMera baby…… What was she going to do?

**Part 29**

Stefano notices Sami coming to.

Stefano: Ah, Samantha, you're awake. How are you feeling my dear? Are you ready to celebrate?

Sami: Celebrate? No, Stefano, can I just go lie down. I don't feel very well.

Stefano: Nonsense, you need to eat. You're carrying my great grandchild and you need to keep up your strength.

Sami (covering): No, I'm really not up to it, please.

She needs to get away from him. Needs to think about what he's said. She needs EJ. Will Stefano let them be together now that she's, pregnant? Pregnant? With a DiMera? The thought is too much, she begins to faint again. EJ runs to her.

EJ: Grandfather, you need to let me take her back to the room. This is all too much for her. If you really care about your great grandchild, let me take her back to the room this instant.

Stefano: Very well, our celebration can wait.

Sami is in and out as EJ leads her back to the room. When they get there, there is a large cart with food. Sami gets her senses about her and looks at the cart.

She laughs a little: Is he trying to fatten me up?

He tries to tease her: I don't know, but you could use it a little.

She playfully slaps at him. It's a moment to itself. One that doesn't include anyone but them. She looks at him with love and fear in her eyes. They begin the most important conversation they've ever had.

**Part 30**

Sami: How did he know and we didn't?

EJ: I don't know. We've been so focused on getting out of here we didn't think of a lot of things. I'm sure your being sick made more sense to him than either of us.

He slowly reaches out for her, tenderly placing his hand on her stomach. He loves her. This is the best news possible any other time and place, but not here, not now.

Sami: What are we going to do? We're trapped, I'm………pregnant. Oh, god, pregnant, (the word had a difficult time coming out of her mouth). This wasn't how things were supposed be. I was supposed to be married to Austin, running our company, living the dream I've had since I was 15.

EJ: But you aren't. You're trapped here, with me, pregnant with our child, (he still has his hand gently on her stomach, she places her hands over his) something at this moment I'm sure is as distasteful to you as anything you could imagine.

Sami: No, EJ. I love you. You rescued me from a life as second best, second choice. Having your baby isn't a bad thing, it's just not….

EJ: It's not a happy thing. Samantha, this is something that a year from now with no DiMeras around might be a happy thing. But that's not the case. We are captive here and this changes too much. Stefano knows, you're vulnerable and I won't risk your life or our baby's life to get us out of here. I'll have to find another way. Samantha, I know I shouldn't ask

She looks at him and knows what he's thinking. It's the thought every man thinks.

Sami: What?

EJ: Are YOU sure…

Sami: It's yours, yeah. It's not Austin's, I promise you.

They lock eyes. The fear of all that is holy running through both of them. He leans in.

EJ: I would give anything to make love to you right now. You having my child is more than I could hope for. I love you. I will never forgive myself for letting all of this happen. This is not what I intended to happen when I rescued you from Austin.

**Part 31 **

He holds her. He couldn't be happier that she, of all the women he's known, is giving him a child, but this isn't how it should be. They should be alone some place, happy, with no cares. The stress isn't good for her. She could lose the baby under these conditions. His mind races.

Sami: EJ?

EJ: I'm sorry, what?

Sami: You're a million miles away.

EJ: No, I'm right here. I'm worried about you. Stress is bad for you right now and the ungodly stress Stefano is putting you under is dangerous for you and the baby (He pauses and looks at her deep in her soul), our baby.

Sami: Ours?

EJ: It doesn't seem real.

Sami: EJ, I think Stefano wants this baby.

A chill runs through EJ's soul. Sami knows Stefano better than he does. He only met him a few months before coming to Salem. Could Stefano be capable of THAT? Could Stefano be capable of taking his baby and raising him or her as his own?

Back in the observation room.

Bart: Hey Boss, why are you still lettin' them two stay together? And why all the changes?

Stefano: Because, she can be under no stress. She cannot lose that baby. Soon the other house will be ready for them.

Bart: Boss, you aren't going to kill her or anything after she has the baby, are you?

Stefano: Bart, I don't kill people, I have people that do that for me.

Bart's horrified. He really likes Sami and killing her would be wrong. Finally Stefano speaks up.

Stefano: No Bart, that's not part of the plan.

Back in the room EJ looks around. He notices the furnishing have changed. The once smaller four poster bed is now a roomy canopy bed. A loveseat and two fluffy chairs have also been added and the hard chairs are gone. He looks around with concern.

Sami can see the concern on his face: What's wrong?

EJ: Samantha, look around, the furniture is different, it's softer comfortable. And the bed.

I hadn't noticed. EJ look at that. (she points up to the canopy.)

EJ: Yes, it's a canopy.

No, EJ, that's not just a canopy (noticing something only a woman would see, she stands up on the bed to reach the canopy).

EJ: Be careful. (he reaches up and holds her waist so she won't fall)

Look at this. (She begins untying the bows she's notice.)

EJ: What is that?

It's privacy netting.

EJ: Privacy netting?

Sami: Men (she rolls her eyes) Watch! (as she finishes untying the middle bow, the netting falls to the floor.) See.

He looks at the netting. It's shear, but it does lend to some privacy.

EJ: I see. (as she tries to move to the other side, he grabs her) Wait, get down here, I'll do the other sides. I don't exactly need to stand on anything to reach those ties.

They laugh. For a moment there's some hope if for nothing else for some privacy. Why Stefano would do something like this, they don't care, at this moment they can be alone. When all sides of the netting are lowered, EJ lowers himself to Sami. They begin to kiss, it feels like it's been forever and she wants him. The world around them fades and they make love and celebrate the life she's carrying.

**Part 32**

Morning comes and Sami's sick again. At least it now makes sense. EJ's there, right by her side. They hear Bart bring their breakfast in.

EJ: I'll be right back. (he hands her a washcloth for her face)

EJ: Bart! Enjoy the show last night?

Bart: No, the Boss made us leave the room. He's not like that. So, you like your new digs?

EJ: It's very comfortable but it would be nicer if we could leave. This stress isn't good for Samantha.

Bart: Just be patient big guy (he looks up at him) you are a big guy, aren't you.

EJ: Apparently so. (pointing at the cart) What's that?

Bart: These? These are vitamins for the little mother. Don't worry, look (he points to the cap) brand new, seal on, no tampering. Stefano wouldn't do anything to Sami right now, but he wanted to make sure you knew these were safe. Oh, and there's going to be a doctor coming to take care of her too.

EJ: Well, seems Stefano has thought of everything.

Bart: That's my boss, always thinking! Okay, then, you enjoy the breakfast. Have Sami take those vitamins and eat something. She's eating for two now.

He exits as Sami enters the room.

Sami: Hey.

EJ: Darling, I'm sorry.

Sami: It's okay. I heard Bart. Vitamins, doctor. I'm going to have to have this baby right here, aren't I?

EJ: Not if I can help it. We'll figure this out. The one thing I do know, I don't think he's planning on separating us anytime soon. He knows it would be too much stress for you and he doesn't want to risk anything happening to the baby.

Sami: I'm not going to let him have this baby. This is my baby, not his. DiMera baby or no, this is MY baby.

EJ: That's the spirit. Come, lets eat.

Sami: I can't (she covers her mouth and runs back to the bathroom EJ close behind her).

**Part 33**

EJ: Better now?

Sami: Yeah, it's passing. (She raises to get up but he stops her)

EJ giving her the ssshhh motion: Wait, you have something of your face (he begins to run the water)

EJ: I think Stefano is up to more than we know.

Sami: What do you mean

EJ: Bart hinted at something without meaning to.

She stares at him trying not to make too much noise

EJ: I think he's planning something. I said something about getting you out of here and he told me to be patient.

Sami: What do you think he meant?

EJ: I don't know, but we have to be on our guard.

Sami: EJ, we can't take any chances right now, it's not just you and me right now.

EJ: I know, but if we wait too long it will be three of us we've got to get out of here. I'm not leaving here without you or our child.

EJ (he raises his voice and turns off the water): Come on, let's get at least some toast in you. I need you to try and eat, for the baby.

From the control room

Bart: So, boss, what do you think was happening in there.

Stefano: The girl is sick, he was helping her. I'd expect nothing less.

Bart: Do you think they were planning anything?

Stefano: No, and even if they were, it would be of no help to them. They are here, they are staying here until that baby is born. How's the house coming along?

Bart: Almost done.

Stefano: Good. We need them to be comfortable. That room is too small for a woman who needs to take care of herself and my great grandchild.

**Part 34**

Sami: I do not remember feeling like this with Will. Maybe that means it's a girl. You know, EJ, I was thinking, maybe if this is a girl, Stefano want her. Maybe he'll just let us take her and

EJ: Samantha, I know I shouldn't even say this but I don't think that is something that is going to happen. Boy, girl, it's his great grandchild. He's going to do to that child what he did to me. Even if he doesn't get to him or her now, he'll do it later like he did to me.

Sami: You know, EJ, you never really told me why you came to Salem or how you really grew up.

EJ: Yes, I did. I told you I grew up with a loving mother and dad that wasn't Tony DiMera. I had wonderful parents that helped me realize my dream of racing. But a few months back I had some problems on the race circuit in Europe. A man came to me and said he could help if I was willing to let him. Well, of course I was. I wanted to continue to race.

Sami: What was the problem.

EJ: I was accused of cheating, which I hadn't, but I couldn't prove I hadn't cheated. It was odd to me to have such accusations thrown at me, so I accepted the mans help.

Sami: Was it Stefano?

EJ: No, it was a gentleman that was a former official with the circuit. I had met him about a year earlier, but it didn't really register. He got me out of the accusations, then said it was my turn to do a favor for him.

EJ: He then took me to meet Stefano who introduced himself as my grandfather. I was confused because I had known both my parents' parents. He told me the whole story that Anna never told Tony about me and that I had been denied my rightful place as a true DiMera.

EJ: I tried explaining to him that I had had a good life and didn't miss out on anything. He was ready for that. He convinced me that he deserved to have known me, his grandson, and that I had family in Salem that I also deserved to know. He took a couple months telling me about everyone, including you.

Sami: What, what did he say about me?

EJ: That you were Carrie's half sister by her father and my mother, which is why I knew about you. I thought I was learning about another family member that wasn't exactly family. I didn't know I was being used.

Sami: Wait, my sister's brother is the father of my baby? Oh, this is so a child of Salem.

He laughs and then continues: From the moment I met you I began falling for you. I was thankful to not have grown up knowing Carrie because it meant there were no family ties. You were a beautiful and charming woman and you entranced me from the moment we met.

Sami: I was soaking wet.

EJ: And I was in a towel.

Sami: Well, not for long. (she gets a smirk on her face remembering that first meeting). So did Stefano send you to Salem to hurt us?

EJ: No, he never even mentioned hurting anyone. He sent me just to meet everyone. But things changed.

Just then Bart opens the door.

Bart: Time to go Sami!

Sami: Wait, what, no. Not without EJ.

Bart: Oh, sure, he can go. It's time for you to see the doctor.

Sami: It's not Rolf is it?

EJ: Who's Rolf?

Sami: Don't ask. Remember the chip thing? That was Rolf.

Bart: No, it's not Dr. Rolf, god rest his soul, it's a baby doc, just for you.

EJ: Wait, you thought a dead man was going to be your doctor.

Sami: You don't know Salem, dead people come back to life all the time.

EJ's obviously puzzled. A lot has been missing from his history of Salem lessons. There was definitely more he needed to learn.

**Part 35**

EJ and Sami were about to learn the one thing they desperately needed to know, how far along was Sami. She knew it was EJ's baby, but didn't know when it happened. Any escape attempt would have to be timed just right. Too soon and she could lose the baby, too long and he might be unable to physically make it.

Bart leads them into a room that has been converted into a medical office. There's everything needed to take care of a baby and an expectant mother. To Sami's horror, Lexie walks in.

Bart leans down: See, Sami, told you it wasn't Dr. Rolf.

Lexie: So, Sami, I hear you are going to have a baby. Wonderful. Let's get started examining you.

Sami: Oh, no, NO! EJ, I am not letting Lexie touch me.

Lexie: Nonsense. My father asked me to come here and help him and when I found out it was you that needed me, I couldn't say no.

Lexie _DiMera_ was back. She'd snapped after Abe left her and took Theo. She was easily manipulated the last time this happened. Sami was scared.

Lexie: Come now, Sami, that's a DiMera baby you're having. My grand niece or nephew. There's nothing I would do to let anything happen to you or that baby.

Sami was scared. The one person that truly hated her was about to become the one person she needed to help her and her baby.

EJ steps up: Wait! This isn't right. Lexie, you hate Sami. You can't be her doctor, that's too much stress on her. You and my grandfather say you want her to have this baby, but you being here is obviously physically harmful to Samantha. Look at her, she's ghost white. She cannot take this stress.

Lexie looks at Sami and back at EJ: Well, perhaps you are right, EJ. I'll talk to my father, but for now, at least let me examine her. (she turns to Sami). Sami, I promise you, I know I didn't lose Abe because of you, that was my father's doing and while he helps me get Theo back, I'm going to help him by helping you. Okay, now, just lie back.

Sami's scared but EJ gives her a loving look that tells her to trust him. They need to know if the baby is okay. Sami may not like Lexie, or even think she's a good doctor, but for now Lexie is all Sami has.

Lexie: Come, over here, Sami, I promise I won't hurt you. It's just a sonogram. There's nothing I can do to you with this, we're just going to take a look. Just a little cold, okay, what have we got.

EJ and Sami exchange looks. He walks over to her and holds her. She knows he's there for her, but she's still scared.

EJ: Where's my grandfather?

Lexie: Oh, he's off on business. He really doesn't like this sort of thing. He's too old school for that.

EJ: So, Lexie, why are you really doing this? Is he holding you prisoner too?

Lexie: Oh, no, my father would never do that. As a matter of fact, as soon as I'm done here, I'm going back to Salem. You know, maybe I'll tell everyone that while I was off on vacation I saw the two of you and you're blissfully happy and don't plan on returning to Salem. You know, Austin's moved on.

Sami: What?

Lexie: Oh, you aren't getting the Salem news. Okay, well, Austin's moved on with Carrie and Lucas, well, he was so distraught over what happened, he took Will and left town. He's gone off to Europe to run Titan's overseas operations.

Sami: WHAT? Lucas took Will.

Lexie: Of course, you were gone, he needed to get away. Oh, don't worry, he didn't take him from you, you left.

Sami was clearly getting upset, suddenly she started cramping.

Sami: AHH!

EJ: What's wrong?

Sami: The baby. It hurts.

EJ: Lexie. Stop torturing her. You don't think my grandfather will allow you to cause her to lose this baby and still continue to help you get Theo, do you?

Lexie: Sami, Sami. Relax. Let me look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you'd be happy to know Austin was happy and Lucas had moved on. I thought you were in love with my nephew here. Come on, lay back, let me take a look.

Sami screams: EJ!

EJ: Listen to Lexie. Let her look at the baby. Samantha, sweetheart, calm down, please. This isn't good for either of you.

Sami: EJ, I can't lose this baby. Lexie? Help.

**Part 36**

For a moment Lexie is taken aback by Sami's cry for help. She turns on full doctor mode. She may hate Sami, but she's a doctor, even if Sami's schemes and blackmail cost her her license, a fact Sami or EJ don't know.

Lexie: Sami, listen to me. Sami, you aren't losing the baby. You're just cramping but I can see the baby. You aren't losing it. Listen, do you hear that.

EJ: That swishing noise.

Lexie: Yes, EJ, that "swishing" noise, that's the baby's heart beat. Let me look, Sami. Please, let me look.

Sami: Why's it still hurting?

Lexie: Sami, you need to relax. Sami, breath. Deep, slow breaths. (Sami listens to her and tries to comply) There you go. Slow, deep. EJ, help her.

EJ: Come on, darling, listen to her. Breath, okay. You don't want to lose this baby. It's our baby.

Sami: I know, EJ (she's trying to breath but is beginning to cry). It still really hurts.

Lexie: Sami, you aren't losing the baby.

EJ: Samantha, look at me. Look – at – me. Breath. (he tries to get her to follow his breathing to calm her down.) Come on. Better?

Sami: Yeah, I think so.

Lexie: Is the pain going away?

Sami: A little.

Lexie: Okay, let's look. Sami, you look about 8-10 weeks along, but it is still a little early to tell. Without more information I can't be certain. There are a couple tests I'd like to do.

Sami: No!

EJ: Samantha, listen to her. She's not going to hurt you. I won't let her.

Sami: Yes, she is, she hates me. She probably even wants me to lose this baby.

No, Sami. As much as I hate you, I'm not going to hurt anyone's baby especially one that is my blood. Let me run a couple tests. Okay. I promise, I won't hurt you.

Sami: What tests?

Lexie: There are a couple of tests that will tell me how far along you are and even what you are having. Can I run the tests?

Sami: Yeah, I guess.

The talk of tests and the baby have calmed Sami down. She'd be scared even if she wasn't being held captive. The stress is too much. EJ goes to Lexie.

EJ: Lexie, I may not be able to get to you now, but if you do anything to my baby or Samantha, I will hunt you down.

Lexie: EJ! I told you, I'm not here to hurt Sami or your baby. Just let me run the tests. Go back to your, your, (pauses) Sami, and keep her calm.

EJ: Alright, but remember what I said. I won't always be captive here.

Lexie prepares to run the test when Sami sees the needle and faints.

EJ: Samantha!

Lexie: EJ, no, let her alone. It's better to do this with her asleep.

EJ: Lexie, she's not asleep, she's fainted.

Lexie with an evil grin: Yeah, I know, Sami's always been afraid of needles.

A tech enters the room to help Lexie and then vanishes. Sami wakes up.

Sami: What happened.

Lexie: We're done.

Sami: But, I…fainted?

Lexie: Yes, you saw a needle and passed out.

Sami: Is the baby okay?

Lexie: For now. I'll give my father the results. You know Sami, you'd be better off with me than some stranger who doesn't know or care about my father. Think about it. I'll be back with the test results tomorrow.

EJ to Sami: How do you feel?

Sami: I'm okay.

EJ to Lexie: Remember what I said. That would include doing anything to those test results.

**Part 37**

She's walked out and left them alone. EJ tries to do what he does best for Sami, make her smile and laugh when she doesn't want to.

EJ: Hey, you know when this happened, don't you.

Sami: Yeah, we'll have to call him Omelet or Eggar.

EJ: Whiskers?

She laughs. That was a good morning. She goes back there one more time. Before she can find a true moment of happiness Bart walks in.

Bart: Okay you two, ready for moving day?

EJ: Moving day? What are you talking about?

Bart: You two are movin' on up.

EJ: Bart, what are you talking about?

Bart: Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I tell you? The boss man has got a house for you two love birds so Sami can have a happy pregnancy.

Sami: You mean you're letting us go?

Bart: Oh, no, but we are giving you a house. Come on now.

Sami and EJ look at each other. Should they go with him? Do they have a choice? They don't so they follow Bart. He puts them in a cart and drives them to a cottage.

Bart: Ta Da!!

EJ: What's this Bart?

Bart: It's your house. Your little love nest.

Sami: What? Bart, what's in there?

Bart: Nothing, it's a place for you and the big guy to be together while you bake that bun in your oven.

EJ: You mean a place for you to spy on our every move.

Bart: No, it's not like that, the boss wants you to be stress free and have a healthy baby.

EJ: Bart, this makes no sense. When Stefano kidnapped us he had no idea Samantha was pregnant.

Bart: No, but he did go all out when he found out he was having his first great grandchild. You should be happy. That's all he wants for the two of you.

Sami: Well, letting us go would make us happy.

Bart: Sorry, that's the one thing he can't let you have. But I think you'll like this place. It's very cozy.

They walk in. It's actually homey. The living room is large and warm, there's a kitchen stocked with food, and it's decorated in inviting colors.

Bart: Come, see.

Bart begins to show them around the cottage. They come upon a locked door.

Sami: What's in here?

Bart: Oh, that's the nursery. We couldn't decorate it, so it's locked for now. We'll take care of that room in a day or two.

EJ: So we go from locked into a room to locked in a house.

Bart: Naw, you get to go outside here and everything. But don't go too far, you wouldn't like what happens them.

Sami: What, Bart, what happens?

Bart: There's a fence. You don't want to cross that fence. Well, alrighty kids, enjoy the new digs!!

Bart leaves. EJ and Sami look at each other and look around. Could they really be alone? Neither trusts what has just happened. Why would Stefano give them a cottage? It's not right. They are both suspicious of the cottage.

Sami runs to EJ and throws her arms around him. She's scared. She wants him to protect her. Only problem, he's not sure he can.

**Part 38**

EJ: Well, this is nice and cozy.

Sami: For a prison cell. Do you really think we are alone?

EJ: No, but I don't think every room is being watched. I do believe them when they say they want you to have as little stress as possible right now.

Sami: EJ, Bart said that locked door is a nursery. That means Stefano plans to keep at least one of us here after the baby is born.

EJ: Not to frighten you, but that someone would more than likely be you.

Sami: Why do you say that?

EJ: Well, when it comes to babies, the father does seem to be the expendable one.

Sami: EJ! No! Don't say that. I can't be here without you.

EJ: I'm sorry, darling, lets not talk about that right now. The baby isn't due for 7 months, a lot can change between then and now.

Sami: I wish I knew what those tests Lexie did on me were.

EJ: Hopefully we'll find out soon enough. Listen, Bart said we could go outside here, why don't we do that, take our minds off the tests.

Sami: Alright, yeah, I guess we can do that.

EJ: Or if you're hungry, I can make us something. Oh, you, young lady, you are under strict orders to stay away from that kitchen. Can't be having you burn this place down.

Sami: It was not my fault the last time, that was you.

EJ: Well, it was because of you that I got distracted.

They both laugh. It's not a perfect situation, far from it, but it's better than a locked room. They feel a little more freedom, but know they need to make sure they are alone with no one watching. They decide to go out for a walk, it's been too long since they'd seen the outside. EJ grabs a blanket and a picnic basket. He wasn't sure what they were going to find outside those doors, but if Stefano was keeping his word, it should be safe, he hoped.

**Part 39**

As they began to walk they realized how beautiful the area they were was. Probably too beautiful.

EJ: You know, if we weren't being held captive, this would be a lovely spot.

Sami: Yeah, it is kind of pretty.

EJ: Over there, (EJ gestures to a shaded area that looked perfect for a picnic).

EJ had packed some surprised in the basket hoping to cheer Sami up. He knew it was his job to keep her spirits up and keep her calm and they hadn't had a real chance to celebrate since they had gotten confirmation that she was indeed pregnant. He pulled her close, but kept the basket out of sight.

Sami: What are you up to?

EJ: You'll see. But first, have I told you how much I love you today?

Sami: I think so.

EJ: Well, if you only think so then I've not done a very good job of it, have I?

Sami: I know you love me. You know, when I was pregnant with Will, no one was happy for me. Not my parents, not Austin, especially not Kate. This time it's different but I know no one would be happy about this baby either, except you.

EJ: What makes you say no one would be happy.

Sami: The DiMera thing.

EJ: You know, people in Salem like Lexie. He best friend is a Horton who's married to a Brady. I've done nothing to hurt anyone in Salem, why wouldn't they accept this child and be happy for you?

Sami: Some people might accept it, but my Grandpa Shawn would have a real hard time with it.

EJ: Well, when we get back we'll just have to convince him I'm a good guy and that his great grandchild is a blessing, not a curse.

Sami: You're so sweet to me EJ.

EJ: I try, darling. Now, are you ready for some food.

Sami: Sure.

EJ: Alright then (he starts pulling items from the basket), I have some pickles, some sardines, and some ice cream. That is what you pregnant women like to eat, isn't it.

She can only laugh. He's done it again, made her forget her situation. She pulls him to her and they make love. It's sweet and passionate and caring. They don't know or care if Stefano is watching, all they know is how they feel about each other. They fall asleep under the shady tree. By the time they wake, it's almost sundown. Sami is starving.

Sami: I'm starving. Please tell me pickles and sardines are not all you have in there.

EJ: Of course not. (he pulls out a croissant and hands it to her).

EJ: We better get back before it gets dark. We don't want to be lost out here.

Sami: You're right.

As they return to the cottage, they see a note on the front door. It's from Stefano.

"I've had some changes made while you were out. Enjoy!"

EJ: Changes?

Sami: This is not good.

**Part 40**

As they enter, they both notice a smell. Then they see that the locked door of the nursery is now slightly open. They walk toward the room and slowly open the door. The odor is fresh paint. They look around the room and then at each other. Sami holds her stomach and EJ places his hand over hers.

Sami: A daughter?

The room has been decorated in a soft pink with bunnies and flowers on the wall. The bedding is pink and there are stuffed animals in the crib.

EJ: So it would appear so.

Sami: But how did he know.

EJ: Obviously the test Lexie ran must have told him what the sex was.

Sami: I didn't know you could find out so early.

EJ: Samantha, I don't think Stefano would have done this if he weren't sure.

Sami: I always wanted a daughter. (she looks up at him intensely and mouths her words) we need to get out of here.

Back at the main house:

Bart: So, boss, how did they react to the room.

Stefano: I don't know.

Bart: What, I thought you were watching everything.

Stefano: No, not this.

But why not?

Stefano: He is my grandson, he needs to enjoy this moment. There will be time later. They aren't going anywhere, let them enjoy what little time they have left together. I don't need to watch their every move. And you will not either. You do as I say and leave them alone for now.

Bart: But boss, what if they try something.

Stefano: There's nothing they can do. They are my prisoners. He's not going to risk her life, not with the baby.

Bart: Boss, I don't understand why let them get all close and cuddly?

Stefano: Because it will hurt both of them even more when I rip them apart AFTER she has my great granddaughter. I'll teach that boy to defy me! No one defies Stefano DiMera and gets away with it! (he cackles loudly) BART another cognac.

**Part 41**

The next morning there's a knock at the cottage door. It's Lexie.

Sami: A knock, that's novel.

EJ: It's Lexie. Are you alright if she comes in? (he opens the door for her) Lexie, come in.

Lexie: Hello, EJ, nice little place you have here.

EJ: Thank you, we've done our best to make it homey. Is there something I can do for you today?

Lexie: I have Sami's test results, that is, if she wants me to continue to be her doctor. I mean, with my license suspended right now, I have nothing but time on my hands.

Sami: Suspended? What?

Lexie: Yes, Sami, because of you. That lie you blackmailed me into telling Carrie got me a nice long suspension so I'll have all the time in the world to take care of you.

Sami: No, no way. (she begins to get upset)

EJ: Samantha, calm down, think of our daughter.

Lexie: Daughter? Oh, did Father tell you already? I wanted to be the one to spoil the surprise for you.

EJ: Sami can't calm down. She's beginning to hyperventilate and cramp again.

EJ: Bloody hell, Lexie, look what you've done.

Lexie knows if she causes any harm to Sami's baby, her father won't help her. She quickly goes into a helping mode.

Lexie: Okay, Sami, listen to me.

Sami: No.

EJ: Samantha, darling, please breath and try and calm down. Listen to Lexie.

Sami: No, get her out of here.

EJ: Lexie, leave, just wait for me outside just in case.

Lexie: Sami, breath. It'll pass if you just breath.

EJ: Samantha, look at me. Come on, breath. (she tries) That's it. Good girl. Better?

Sami: Yeah. It doesn't hurt.

She's calmed down enough for EJ to go talk to Lexie. He needs answer and he needs them now.

EJ: Good. Now, I'm going to talk to Lexie.

Sami: Don't go.

EJ: It'll be alright, I'll be just outside.

EJ: Lexie!

Lexie: EJ, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her.

EJ: Well, it's becoming clear you aren't the best choice of doctor for her. I'm sure my grandfather can find some specialist to pay off to come here.

Lexie: I'm sure. I'll tell him it was my fault. In the mean time, do you want to know the results?

EJ: Yes, certainly.

Lexie: Sami's fine, the baby is fine. It's a girl and Sami's about 9 weeks along. There are no birth defects found and she should have a normal pregnancy.

EJ: Normal? Yes, while trapped on an island by my lunatic grandfather. That's nice and normal no isn't it.

Lexie: EJ, Father is not a lunatic, just a little eccentric and he knows what he wants and how to get it.

EJ: Oh, so, what, he wants my daughter and this is how he's going to get her? He couldn't raise me to be a DiMera so he's taking my daughter.

Lexie: EJ, I don't know what Father's plans are. All I know is he told me to come and I came.

EJ: Don't come back. Have your father get her a new doctor.

Lexie: Well, no one needs to see Sami for a month or so. Maybe by that time she'll be able to keep calm around me.

EJ: I highly doubt it.

Lexie: I'll tell Father what happened.

As she leaves, EJ goes back to the cottage. Sami has passed out on the couch he runs back out to catch Lexie.

EJ: Lexie, wait, it's Samantha.

**Part 42**

Lexie and EJ rush to Sami's side.

EJ: Samantha!

Lexie: Sami, wake up.

They are both screaming at her. Nothing.

Lexie: EJ, my bag.

EJ: What is it Lexie, what's wrong.

Lexie: It's the stress. EJ, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll get another doctor for her but right now I need my bag.

EJ complies and Lexie takes Sami's blood pressure, it's extremely elevated but Sami's coming to. Lexie doesn't want her face to be the first one Sami sees.

Lexie: EJ, you better get over here.

EJ: Samantha, I'm here darling. How are you feeling?

I'm…. fine. What….happened?

EJ: I don't know. I came in from talking to Lexie and found you passed out on the couch.

Lexie? Oh….yeah.

Lexie: Sami, I need to know HOW you feel. Are you dizzy, nauseous? Can you tell me.

Sami's taken aback by Lexie's caring attitude.

I'm a little light headed.

Lexie: Did you eat today?

Sami: Um….yeah….EJ made me breakfast and I actually kept it down.

Lexie: Okay, I think you have high blood pressure or maybe gestational diabetes. Sami, I want to run some tests, but not if it will upset you.

Sami: Sure. I guess, whatever, for the baby.

Lexie: Sami, listen to me, I will get you a new doctor if that's what you want or I can put our differences aside for the baby. I know, that's hard to believe, but I won't let anything happen to my grand niece.

Sami: Why, is Stefano going to give her to you or something?

EJ: Samantha! (puzzled by the comment)

Lexie: EJ, it's alright, there's a lot of history you don't know. Sami's absolutely right, my father has tried to give me a child that wasn't mine, Zach.

EJ: Wait, Hope's son?

Lexie: Yes. Father switched Zach with another woman's child because the other woman drank heavily and he wanted me to have a perfect child. In the end, I lost Zach to Bo and Hope.

EJ: What about the other child?

Lexie to EJ: JT. He went back to his real parents. Once everything was straightened out, I got pregnant with Theo.

Lexie to Sami with a calm voice: Sami, NO, father isn't going to give your daughter to me. Honestly, I only know you're pregnant and he wants me to take care of you. Father doesn't give a lot of information away.

Lexie's calm caring voice soothes Sami. She knows EJ will protect her, but can she ever really trust Lexie?

Sami: Okay, what do you need me to do.

EJ pulls Lexie aside and whispers to her: Lexie, if you hurt Samantha or my daughter, there will be no place for you to hide. Do you understand me?

Lexie: Yes, EJ, yes!

**Part 43**

After drawing some blood from Sami and calming her down, Lexie leaves and goes to the main house to see her father.

Stefano: What's going on with the girl and the baby?

Lexie: I can't be sure, I need to run some tests.

Stefano: I thought you ran the tests.

Lexie: No, these are specifically on Sami. The stress is too much for her.

Stefano: What, the cottage isn't good enough?

Lexie: Father, you have them held captive here and asking me to treat her. She hates me and I hate her. Neither of those things are good for her or the baby.

Stefano: Nonsense, plenty of woman have lived here and had healthy babies.

Lexie: Of their own free will. Father, you have your grandson and the woman he loves confined. How long do you plan to keep them here?

Stefano: Long enough.

Lexie: Father, why are you doing this to EJ?

Stefano: Because he defied me. And you remember that. No one defies Stefano DiMera!!

Lexie: Alright, Father. I need to go do the tests on this blood work.

Lexie was confused. She had always loved her father, but this person didn't seem like him. What was wrong with him? What did EJ do to defy him? Should she help EJ and Sami? Too many questions but the one question she didn't find herself asking was "has Stefano always been like this?" Lexie never really saw her father the way others did. For now, she'd do what he wanted.

**Part 44**

Back at the cottage, EJ has fixed Sami some soup and gotten her to bed. It's the one room he almost feels safe talking in.

EJ: Better?

Sami: Yeah. I wish I had that tea of yours.

EJ: I do to. Maybe I can request the ingredients.

Sami: Maybe you can request Stefano let us go.

EJ: I could, but I don't think that would work, but I am starting to think we must be closer to Salem than I had realized. Unless Lexie is living on the grounds some place, she'd have to be close.

Sami: EJ, how is being close to Salem going to help us.

EJ: I don't know yet, but it could help us eventually. Right now we can't do anything without risk to you and the baby. Samantha, I know it's difficult right now, but you have to relax. For now we are obviously not going to be physically harmed. If we can keep our wits about us and not allow the psychological effects of being here get to us, we stand a fighting chance of making it out of here. All three of us.

Sami: Have you thought of what will happen then?

EJ: I've thought a little. Hoped a little. I know it's not going to be easy. Your family would have had issues before, now I can only imagine.

Sami: I wonder what they think happened to me.

EJ: Well, knowing Stefano, he's probably made everyone believe we've run off. I can't imagine him fooling people into believing we were both dead.

Sami: He's done it before.

EJ: Maybe we should ask Lexie.

Sami: Lexie? Like she'd tell us the truth.

EJ: When she comes back tomorrow, we can try.

Sami: Comes back? EJ why?

EJ: Don't get yourself worked up, darling, I just got you calmed down. She needs to bring the test results. If you think you can put your differences aside as she said she would, I actually think Lexie would be a good choice.

Sami: Why?

EJ: She's family. And there might just be a way to use that. You said something about how she went crazy a couple years ago. Tell me more.

Sami begins to tell EJ of the time Lexie went too far under Stefano's control, taking Zach from Bo and Hope then trying to kill him when she lost him. At the end of the story, EJ gets a thought.

Sami: What are you thinking?

EJ: I'm thinking if you let Lexie be your doctor, we might stand a chance of keeping her moral compass on the good side. Do you think you can do it? Do you think you can allow Lexie to treat you? For us. (he reaches out and touches her stomach).

Sami: Yeah. For us (she covers his hand with hers).

**Part 45**

The next day when Lexie came back with Sami's test results, EJ was sly. He wanted information and Lexie was the key.

EJ: Lexie, come in. Do you have Sami's test results?

Lexie: Yes, EJ, I do. Is she feeling better today?

EJ: Actually, she's sleeping right now. I thought it best if just you and I talk.

Lexie: That's fine, but I need to give Sami the results and some instructions.

EJ: You can tell me and I can give those to her.

Lexie: Alright. I guess I can do that. I should check her blood pressure though.

EJ: Well, let's talk a little then. I hate to wake her, she had a difficult time sleeping.

Lexie: EJ, has she decided if she wants me to be her doctor or if Father should get her another OB?

EJ: We talked about it, she's not sure about you or not, but she's come to realize Grandfather will kill anyone who messes with his great grandchild so she's decided to attempt to trust you.

Lexie: Good. EJ, really, I wouldn't hurt the baby and you're right, Father would never allow it.

EJ: Lexie, might I ask you, what do the people of Salem believe happened to Samantha and myself?

Lexie: Well, since ran off with you on her wedding day, they think you've gone off some place to be together.

EJ: Ah, I see. That will be a relief to Samantha. She was afraid some how everyone thought she might be dead.

Lexie: No, after the two of you left, you were the talk of the town. Sami's had a lot of ruined weddings, but never has she actually chosen to run out on one on her own.

EJ: And have Austin and Carrie gotten back together?

Lexie: Austin and Carrie?

EJ: Yes, Austin and Carrie. The reason I couldn't let Samantha marry Austin is I caught Austin and Carrie the night of Samantha's engagement, on the roof.

Lexie: Oh, my, EJ. I didn't know about that.

EJ: Well, I'm nothing if not the model of discretion. Actually I only told Samantha after she'd called off the wedding. There was no need to hurt her, I only told her to reassure her she'd made the right decision. Or what I thought was the right decision. Maybe I should have let her marry Austin, she wouldn't be in this position now if I had.

Lexie: EJ, don't.

EJ: Don't what? Don't beat myself up because I've got myself and the woman I love, the woman carrying my child, my daughter, caged like animals hundreds of miles away from her family and friends.

Lexie: Lexie, under her breath: Well, not hundreds.

EJ: I'm sorry, what?

Lexie: EJ, I'm sorry, I was being mean. I said Sami has no friends.

EJ: Well, I happen to know that's just not true.

Lexie: EJ, really, can't I convince you, Sami's not good for you. If you would talk to Father, leave Sami, he'd let you out of here.

EJ: Lexie, that's not an option. I love Samantha. I am not leaving her, especially not now.

Lexie: But Father, he could get you your child. You would be so much better off without Sami.

EJ: Lexie! You need to stop, now. I'm not leaving Sami. I do, however, think you need to leave. May I have the instructions for Samantha?

Lexie: EJ, I'm sorry.

EJ: No, that's quite alright, just leave the instructions on the counter, I'm going to check on Samantha.

Lexie: Alright.

EJ goes to Sami. She's been awake the whole time, listening to EJ and Lexie.

Sami: What did you find out?

EJ: I get the feeling, we aren't that far from Salem after all.

Sami: Really?

EJ: I think so.

**Part 46**

EJ: Come on, do you feel up for a walk?

Sami: Yeah. Did Lexie say it was okay?

EJ: I don't know, she was to leave your instructions on the table. I told her to leave for now.

Sami: EJ and Sami find Lexie's instructions. Just typical pregnancy instructions, vitamins, walking, rest. The good news was that Sami's pregnancy was as normal.

EJ: Normal.

Sami: Normal? Well, I guess it's as normal as a pregnancy can be when you're being held prisoner by your boyfriends grandfather and being treated by his crazy aunt.

EJ: Come on, darling, let's take a walk.

Sami: Did you find out anything from Lexie?

EJ: I learned that everyone thinks we've run off together and paying no mind to the fact that we're gone. Oh, and you are the talk of Salem once again since you ran out on Austin this time and not the other way around.

Sami: Have Carrie and Austin?

EJ: Not that Lexie was aware of. (stopping and turning to her) Lexie slipped.

Sami: What do you mean?

EJ: I don't think we're all that far from Salem. I commented on being hundreds of miles away and she slipped.

Sami: So you think?

EJ: Possibly, but not for at least another month.

Sami: A month?

EJ: Before that we put the baby at risk.

Sami: Yeah, you're right. I guess we wait.

They walk far enough to see that they are on an island or near the coast.

Sami: What is it with the DiMeras and islands?

EJ: I'm sorry?

Sami: DiMeras, islands, every time a DiMera kidnaps a Brady, they end up on an island. Don't ever offer to take me to Hawaii.

EJ: Alright, what about Ireland?

Sami: Ireland? That's where the Bradys are from.

EJ: I know. And it is a beautiful place and would make a lovely place for a wedding.

Sami: A wedding?

EJ: Yes, a wedding. No big Salem spectacle, a nice, quiet, family wedding in Ireland.

Sami: Are you asking me?

EJ, smiling his wickedly sweet smile : Not yet. But I will, when the time is right.

**Part 47**

EJ: Come on, let's head back.

Just then EJ notices the "fence line" Bart had talked about.

Sami: What's that?

EJ: That must be the containment fence Bart was telling us about.

Sami: But what's that box?

EJ: I'm not quite sure.

EJ examines a silver box attached to a pole. He tosses a rock toward the direction of the box. The rock passes the box, but bounces off the electronic fence BEHIND the box. EJ moves closer.

Sami: EJ, don't touch it.

EJ: I have no intention of touching it. I just need to get a look.

Sami: What are you doing.

EJ: Trying to see what we have here.

Sami: EJ, you couldn't even fix your car when we were stranded, how can you disable an electronic fence?

EJ: Samantha, could it be possible that I didn't necessarily want to fix the car the morning of your wedding? (as he stares at the box) However, this appears to require a key of some sort but it's very oddly shaped.

Sami: Let me look.

EJ: No, you stay back.

Sami: What's it look like.

EJ: Some kind of (he stops mid-sentence) Samantha, let's go back to the cottage, now.

Sami: EJ, what's wrong.

EJ: Nothing. We'll talk about it later. Now is not the time. (he leans in and whispers) I think we just might get out of this in time.

Sami, her look is confusion and happiness: Really.

EJ: Come, lets not talk about it here.

Back at the main house, Bart is watching the fence line. Stefano is pacing and mumbling about the notion of a Brady/DiMera wedding in Ireland. Did EJ really think he'd ever let that happen? 

Bart: Hey, boss, look, EJ looked really close at the box, do you think EJ figured it out?

Stefano: No, he knows nothing of the Phoenix.

Bart: Are you sure?

Stefano: Of course I am. It wouldn't matter, I'm the only one with the "key." He can't fashion one from anything in the cottage and he's not unintelligent, he won't risk the baby or the girl's life.

Bart: Okay, if you say so I wish we could hear them better, too many animal noises. Why couldn't you find a hide out on the water that didn't have animals?

Stefano: Bart, sometimes I wonder if you actually think about what you say. I can hear enough. He knows nothing.

Just then, Lexie enters.

Stefano: How did it go?

Lexie: EJ wouldn't let me see Sami.

Stefano: Did he ask you any questions.

Lexie: No. I did try and convince him to leave her.

Stefano: I assume it didn't have any affect.

Lexie: No, he really loves her.

Stefano: He asked you no questions.

Lexie: About what, Father?

Stefano: Salem? The citizens, how far away we are? Nothing?

Lexie: No, he was concerned about Sami and the baby and then got angry when I suggested he leave her.

Stefano: Alexandra, are you telling me everything.

Lexie: Yes, Father. Everything.

Stefano: Fine. You should get back and take care of my grandson.

Lexie: Yes, Father.

Lexie leaves.

Bart: Why'd you let her lie to you?

Stefano: To see where her loyalty really lies. Apparently, there's some question there.

**Part 48**

EJ and Sami get back to the cottage, he immediately shuffles her into the bathroom.

Sami: EJ, is this the only room you feel safe talking in?

EJ: No, I'm looking for something. Do you remember when we got here and some of our possessions from the cabin were here?

Sami: Yeah.

EJ: Good. When you were moving things around, where did you put my shaving kit?

Sami: EJ, you don't need a shave, you need to tell me what's gotten into you.

EJ: Darling, I am aware I don't need a shave. I need the shaving kit.

Sami: Oh, it's down here.

EJ: Ah (he grabs her face with both hands and kisses her on the cheek) THANK YOU!

Sami: EJ, what's gotten into you.

EJ: Hope!

EJ takes the shaving kit. In it there's a false pocket that only he knew about. Inside was what he needed to get Sami and the baby off of where ever they were. Sami curiously watched him. She still wasn't sure the bathroom was a safe place to talk but she always figured it was the safest. She waited for EJ to find what he was looking for.

EJ: Got it!

He held up a ring. A gold ring with a flat polished black onyx stone and a raised gold Phoenix on it emblazoned to the onyx.

Sami raising her voice too much for EJ's comfort: EJ, that's (he quickly covered her mouth).

EJ: I know, darling, I'm disgusting. (he winks and gives her a motion to go with him spinning two fingers around each other)

Sami: I am not going to watch you do that. I'm leaving!

She exits the bathroom and several minutes later, EJ follows. She's gone outside. He arrives and starts kissing her neck and whispers.

EJ: Keep your voice very soft.

She turns into him. As long as no one was listening it would appear their passion was getting the best of them rather than a plan being formulated.

Sami: What was that about?

EJ: I believe that could be the key to getting us out of here. Patience will be important for now, I don't want to alert Stefano to what I have in mind.

Sami: Do you want to tell me?

EJ: Not at the moment, the less you know the safer you are.

Sami: Okay, I'll trust you for now. It's not like I have a choice.

EJ: Good girl. Now, let's go get some lunch. Remember, you are eating for two!

Sami: EJ (she pulls him back to her) promise me, you'll get us, all of us, out of here.

EJ: I believe I can actually make that promise to you now.

**Part 49**

A month had passed. Sami was doing as well as could be expected in her condition. Her anxiety of knowing they could possibly escape their prison was taking it's toll.

EJ: Samantha, are you alright?

Sami: No, EJ, I need to get out of here. I need to go home. I can't have a baby like this. I need to get out of here, do you hear me?

It was part performance for whoever might be listening, watching, part truth. She wanted to go home.

EJ: Samantha, please, upsetting yourself is not good for the baby.

Before he even finishes the sentence, Sami is doubled over.

Sami: Oh, god, EJ, the baby.

EJ: Samantha?

Sami: No, EJ, I mean it, it hurts.

EJ quickly picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

EJ: Samantha, sweetheart, how bad is the pain?

Sami: EJ, it hurts.

EJ: Okay, relax I'll get someone. (he leans in and kisses her cheek) Please try and relax.

EJ goes to the living room and shouts at the ceiling: Get someone, NOW!

Within minutes, a doctor EJ's never met is there. He's obviously a DiMera employee, a small, older man with an Italian accent.

EJ: Where's Dr. Carver?

Doctor: She's on her way. Your grandfather has me here on standby in case of such emergencies. What seems to be the problem?

EJ: She's cramping, in pain.

Doctor: Okay, she probably just needs to relax, but I will have to examine her.

He pulls out a syringe and a small bottle.

EJ: What the hell's that?

Doctor: For the girl, to relax her, a safe, mild sedative.

EJ: Absolutely not. You are not injecting anything into Samantha.

Doctor: Mr. Wells, here, look at the bottle. No one is going to hurt your wife. I can assure you, this is safe for her. I can even have you call Dr. Carver yourself and ask her.

EJ examines the bottle. It appears to be untampered with, but he doesn't trust this man. And why did he think Sami was his wife. He takes the man to the bedroom. Sami is still doubled over.

Doctor: Hello, my dear. How are you feeling?

Sami: Who are you?

Doctor: I'm the doctor you husband's grandfather has on call for you in case something happens. Did something trigger this attack?

EJ is behind the doctor motioning her to not say anything.

EJ: I'm sorry doctor, we were having a spat when she began to cramp. I think I put too much stress on her sometimes.

Doctor: Your blood pressure is up. Are the cramps the same as when they started?

Sami: No, they've lessened.

Doctor: Alright. Since your husband is concern, I will not give you the injection right now, I will wait for Dr. Carver. She should be here in a little bit. You rest, close your eyes and relax, Mrs. Wells.

EJ: Doctor, are you sure Samantha and the baby will be alright.

Doctor: Yes, Mr. Wells, it's just stress. Mrs. Wells, you must relax, you don't want to have anything happen to your little one. Right now, I think you're fine but Dr. Carver will come check on you.

EJ: Thank you, doctor. I'll walk you out. Samantha, I'll be right back.

Sami: Husband, Mrs. Wells? What?

**Part 50**

Sami: What was that about?

EJ: The best I can figure is the doctor has no clue that we aren't married and aren't here of our own free will.

Sami: How could that be possible?

EJ: I have my thoughts. As best as I can figure, he must enter the estate through the front and then taken here. Stefano must have told him we live here. He knows neither of us would put someone else's life in jeopardy.

There's a knock at the door. It's Lexie.

EJ: Lexie, come in.

Lexie: Father called, he said Sami was cramping again.

EJ: It appears to have passed, but I'd like you to look at her. Stefano sent a doctor here, it made us both uncomfortable. He wanted to give her some sort of injection, I wouldn't allow it.

Lexie: I understand. The doctor Father sent is nothing to worry about. If he wanted to give Sami something, it would have been safe. Likely a medication to calm her down that wouldn't hurt the baby. I'll check on her and be back.

Lexie, after a short visit, exiting the bedroom: EJ, Sami's fine. I think the cramping is stress related. I could prescribe something, but I don't think it's necessary. Quiet, rest, and herbal tea should do just the same.

EJ: Thank you, Lexie.

Lexie: EJ, I'll be coming by every other week now to check on Sami.

EJ: That'll be fine.

EJ's written Sami a note while Lexie was examining her. The note simply says:

_Less than an hour, we must be close to Salem. I think it could be time._

Sami: Are you sure?

EJ: Well, I can never be sure, but I'm nearly certain. It's definitely worth a try. Now, how about some tea.

Sami: I can think of other ways to relax.

She pulls him close. The excitement of the possibility of escaping this hell leads to passion. A passion that's been missing the past month. A passion that takes them to a moment where there is no Stefano, no cottage, no confinement. They make love for hours.

**Part 51**

EJ: We're getting out of here, tonight.

Sami: At night?

EJ: Yes, there's a full moon tonight, as long as there are no clouds, we can make it. I've walked the path to the fence a hundred times, I can lead you.

Sami: Are you sure?

EJ: I can't be 100 sure of anything, but I am sure it's worth a shot. You can't have our baby here and if things keep going the way they are, you may not have her at all.

Sami: I know.

EJ: Are you up for this?

Sami: As ready as I'll ever be.

EJ: Good. Get some rest, you'll need it.

While Sami slept, EJ planned. He had the ring and the route. It had taken Lexie less than an hour to get to the cottage from the time Sami's pains started. They had to be close enough to Salem for this to work.

Back at the main house, Bart was watching the monitors.

Stefano: Anything interesting happening?

Bart: No, EJ's puttering and Sami's sleeping. She sleeps a lot.

Stefano: She's pregnant, she's supposed to get her rest. Now, let me know if anything unusual happens.

Bart: Are you expecting something to happen?

Stefano: No, just a feeling. My grandson has been very accepting of his surroundings. Too accepting.

Bart: Alright Boss, I'll keep you posted.

Bart never noticed enough to be overly efficient at his job so when EJ packed a night picnic for he and Sami, Bart didn't seem overly concerned and didn't alert Stefano.

EJ: Samantha, darling, are you ready for our picnic?

Sami: Yeah, all set.

EJ: I love you, don't ever forget that.

Sami: I love you too.

EJ and Sami walked about half way to the fence line. They ate their picnic dinner as the sun set. Then they began to make love. They needed to wait for the full moon and according to Lexie, Bart was under instructions not to watch the intimate moments. It started out as a ruse, but grew into actual love making. It was as if there was a chance they'd never be together again. Neither knew how the night would end, they only knew there was a chance they could either get home, or die. The option in between was not an option. Being recaptured would be worse than death.

**Part 52**

As the moon rose, it was time to go. EJ knew the path and had no problem getting he and Sami to the fence line.

Sami: Are you sure this will work?

EJ: I can't be sure of anything but it's the best chance we have and I'm going to take it.

She grabbed him and kissed him and prayed it wouldn't be the last time. They could never be sure, even if the ring worked, what was on the other side. He slipped the ring in the key hole and turned. The fence became silent, he pulled the ring out, grabbed Sami, and jumped across the fence line. They'd made it past only the first hurdle. They had no clue how many more were in front of them, but at least they were past the fence line.

Sami: EJ, what if there are more fences, what if we set off an alarm. We don't even know where we are, where Salem is.

EJ: Samantha, now is not the time to panic. I need to know you trust me completely. We can't go any further if you don't.

Sami: I trust you, I'm just scared. It was too easy.

EJ: Except I don't think Stefano knew about the ring. My mother had it made for me, she must have known what he was capable of. He and my father.

Sami: EJ, let's just go. Please, get me home.

EJ: I promise there is nothing more important to me in the world than getting you home. We need to go. We don't know how far it will be.

Sami: What are you looking for?

EJ: On one of my runs, I heard a speed boat. I'm hoping it's docked here, somewhere. If we find it, we can get out of here.

Just then gun shots rang out. Stefano had been alerted when the fence was shut down. When they couldn't locate Sami and EJ, the guards were dispatched.

Stefano: Be careful of the girl. Do not kill the girl, she's carrying my great grandchild. My grandson is fair game! He defied me, he will pay.

EJ: Samantha run!

The rush of adrenaline took over and Sami ran faster than she thought she could. More gun shots came rushing their way. EJ could see a boat in the distance.

EJ: Sami, do you see that?

Sami: I see it.

EJ: Run, faster!

As the sound of more bullets flew, EJ heard Sami scream. He turned around and she was on the ground.

EJ: Samantha!

**Part 53**

Stefano: IDIOTS ! I told you, not the girl.

Guard: We can't get a clean shot without aiming past the girl.

Stefano: Then stop it.

EJ runs back to Sami, fearing the worst but she's already getting up.

EJ: Samantha, Sami, are you okay?

Sami: No, my arm, it hurts. It felt like an explosion.

EJ: You've been shot. Can you get up? Can you run?

Sami: I think so, but you'll need to help me.

EJ: Certainly. It's not that far.

They get to the boat and EJ is able to start it and while he has no idea which way to go, anywhere is better than where they are. He heads towards land and prays. He turns around and Sami has fallen to the floor of the boat.

EJ: Samantha. Samantha, talk to me.

Sami: I'm okay, it just really hurts.

As he drives the boat, he removes his shirt and tosses it to Sami.

EJ: Try and put that around your arm and then come here. You'll steer and I'll look at your arm.

Sami: It hurts, EJ, a lot.

EJ: I know, a bullet wound is never a pleasant experience.

Sami: You've been shot?

EJ: Once, but that's a story for another time. Does that look like Salem to you?

He points out past the bow. 

Sami: Yes, but EJ, I'm scared. Was this too easy?

EJ: What do you mean? Steer.

Sami: I mean, past the fence, a boat waiting, possibly Salem in the distance.

EJ: I don't think my grandfather Stefano had any idea about the ring or that I even knew about the Phoenix. It was his underestimation of me, us that made it easy. Maybe he's just getting lax in his old age.

Sami: What if that's not Salem?

EJ: What?

Sami: Well, Tony built an island to look just like Salem. I thought I….whoa. EJ, I feel dizzy.

EJ: Sit. This should stop the bleeding (he ties the shirt tight as he can).

Just then bullets go whizzing past EJ's head.

EJ: Hang on, Samantha.

He cuts the boat back and forth. Sami passes out from the blood loss and EJ powers the boat straight towards what he only prays is Salem.

**Part 54**

As EJ gets closer to land, he realizes he's not heading toward Salem. It's familiar, but it's not Salem. He recognizes a building he'd seen in his American geography books. As he tries to recall he realizes he must be heading straight for Chicago. The building is the Sears Tower. Land, safety. If he can get there. Again, bullets go by his head and Stefano's men are close. Sami comes to.

Sami: EJ?

EJ: Samantha, stay down. We're almost to land.

Sami: Where are we.

EJ: Chicago, I believe.

As she looks up, more bullets fly and EJ has to pull her down to keep her from getting hit. The boat cuts to the left. EJ acts fast to get it back under control.

EJ: Samantha, STAY DOWN.

Sami: EJ, I'm sorry.

EJ: Darling, I'm well aware of that, please, be a good girl, stay down and let me get us to land.

As the boat behind them gets closer, EJ and Sami's boat stalls.

Sami: What's wrong.

EJ: Hold on. I can. (the boat re-fires) YES!

Sami: What happened.

EJ: Gas, needed to switch tanks. Problems is, now, Stefano's men are awfully close. (as Sami tries to look up, EJ pushes her back down) Stay down! Do you hear me?

She's scared out of her mind and he can see it.

EJ: Darling, please, I'm sorry, but you need to stay down or you'll get us both killed. And, sweetheart, brace yourself.

Sami: For what.

EJ: For impact.

Sami: Impact?

EJ: IMPACT!

**Part 55**

Stefano: How could he get away? How could he have opened the fence. Bart, what can you tell?

Bart: Nothing boss. It looks like he had a key.

Stefano: A key? A KEY? Where could the boy have gotten a key. This is the only key. (he holds up his hand with his Phoenix ring)

Bart: I don't know, boss, but the gate still works, but it was opened with a key according to the computer.

Stefano: What's happening? Have you heard from the men?

Bart: No, boss, nothing.

Stefano: Damn it! Bart, find out what is happening and get back to me. I want the boy and that Brady girl brought back here, NOW.

Bart: Boss, what if they made it?

Stefano: There's no way. He couldn't have known where we are.

Bart: Maybe you underestimated him.

Stefano: Idiot! I do not underestimate anyone.

Bart: Just then a guard enters with a note for Stefano:

_We played your game of cat and mouse and I won. I got the cheese and you are left with an empty hole. The mouse outsmarted the cat and found his way out of the maze. The grandson of the Phoenix has risen. _

Stefano: Damn it! FIND THEM!! I want them brought back here. NO ONE escapes from ME.

Bart, timidly: Boss.

Stefano: WHAT!

Bart: They made it. They crashed, but they made it.

Stefano: Made it? What do you mean?

Bart: I mean they made it to Chicago. There's nothing the men can do now.

Stefano: Nonsense. Have them capture them and bring them back here. I want my grandson here, away from that Brady girl, and locked up. You will bring them back to me.

Bart: But, boss.

Stefano: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Bring them to me.

Bart sat and stared at Stefano. He'd never seen him like this. He was out of control. Stefano was never out of control. Could EJ escaping really have sent him over the edge? Could this have been Stefano's final breaking point? Bart was more than a little scared.

**Part 56**

EJ had thrown himself over Sami when the boat hit the shore. He was worried for her safety and about the baby. The impact was hard and the guards were still behind them. They'd crashed into the shore and a boat that was docked there. They were lucky to be alive.

EJ: Samantha, are you okay?

Sami: Yeah. I think so. My arm hurts.

EJ: That's the bullet wound.

Sami: Bullet wound? What?

Sami was disoriented. Between the crash and the gun shot wound, she wasn't thinking straight. EJ needed to get her out of there.

EJ: Sami, we've got to get out of here. Can you run?

Sami: I think so. Run where?

EJ: Samantha, did you hit your head?

Sami: What? I don't think so. It hurts. My arm hurts.

EJ: Come on, let's get you out of here.

She was far more disoriented than he had realized so he picked her up to carried her. They needed to get away before the guards got closer. As he looked to see where they were, they were turning back, heading away from Sami and EJ. He couldn't trust it. He had to get her to safety. He could only hope that the one place in Chicago he could take her was still available or had Stefano found out about that too? EJ heard sirens and knew he had to get out of there. Talking to the police was not an option.

EJ managed to get Sami up the side of the river bank. They weren't far from the docks. He was sure he could catch a cab there and did.

EJ: 904 West 20th Street.

Cabbie: Hey, mister, your friend okay?

EJ: She will be.

Cabbie: You sure you don't want me to takes you to County General?

EJ: No, please, just take me to 904 West 20th Street. All will be fine when I get her there.

Cabbie: Yes your highness, (under his breath) hoity toity British guy.

EJ didn't have the strength to deal with the cab driver. He was too concerned with Sami. She had to be okay. They had to be okay.

**Part 57**

The cab pulled up to a tall apartment building.

EJ: Wait here, someone will be out to pay you in a moment.

Cabbie: Sure, meters running. I got no place to go.

EJ picked Sami up and carried her in. The doorman recognized him and immediately went to him.

Hal: Mr. Wells, what's wrong?

EJ: Hal, can you do me a favor, pay the cab outside and then let me into my flat.

Hal: Certainly, sir.

The doorman did as EJ asked and then came back: What happened to your friend.

EJ: It's nothing. I'll take care of her. Hal, has anyone been here, snooping around my apartment?

Hal: No, sir. I made sure, just like you asked me. No one has been near it.

EJ: Good. Isn't there a doctor in the building?

Hal: Yeah, Dr. Winters. Do you want me to have him come up and look at your friend?

EJ: Is he discrete?

Hal: Definitely. You know how this building is.

EJ: Yes, I do. Please, have him come by. (Hal let EJ in EJ rewarded him for his loyalty and help with a large tip adding) Hal, no one is to know we are here. Do you understand?

Hal liked EJ and he knew to protect him, from what he didn't know race groupies maybe, it didn't matter to Hal. He knew EJ was a stand up guy with a little something to hide and Hal was okay with that.

Hal: Yes, Mr. Wells, if you need anything else, just call down. I'll have Dr. Winters here in a few minutes.

Just then, Sami woke up: EJ, where are we?

EJ: My flat.

Sami: Salem?

EJ: No, Chicago. I've kept a place here for a long time. It's been ages since I've been here. I didn't even recognize the city as we approached from the water. How are you feeling.

Sami: Chicago?

EJ: There's a doctor coming around to look at your arm and check you out. I'm worried about you.

Sami: The baby? Is the baby okay? EJ?


End file.
